Jade Ravencrest
by sathalina254
Summary: Jade had always been the cursed child of Mayanna Whisperwind and Kur'Talos Ravencrest, this all changed when Queen Azshara brought forth the Burning Legion. Jade befriends a certain gold eyed rogue as him, his brother and their friend fight off the legion. Disclaim: I do not own any characters used in this story, they belong to Blizzard. Reviews welcome... :3
1. Prolouge

**~Present~**

The serpent hissed as she slithered towards the female figure rapidly, her claws reaching out towards the Huntresses black leather shoulders. Swiftly as she seemed the feminine figure leaped out of the reach of the serpent as she drew her bow back and let loose an arrow that flew like a hawk. Screeching as the serpent easily missed the arrow, her eyes were cat-like and yellow; they were full of anger and revenge towards the black leathered figure. The serpent had the top part of an elegant woman; her skin was smooth and lightly paled. Her hair looked as if it was made of snakes, green and slithery tough hide coursed her lower half as parts of the reptile skin was covered with a Magus blue robe. Her voice echoed the throne room as she glared up towards the female figure resting on a ledge above the hallway, **"How long can you run from me little girl. I will consume you like I had done your daughter!"** Laughter came from the serpent woman as she touched her lips remembering the taste of the small child.

A frown painted across the Huntresses face as if the comment from the serpent moved her some. Aiming her bow careful while watching the movement of the slippery snake, moving the bow slightly left seeing it would miss her she released the arrow as it cut the air around it. The serpent watched as the arrow came at her, moving from the fatal blow she mocked the Huntresses aim before looking behind her to see what the female figure had shot at. Her eyes got large as the statue of the twin lions crashed down onto her, the Huntress didn't aim for her like she had thought; she aimed for the lions. Hissing as she attempted to slither away from the falling stone models of Stormwind's Twin Lions.

The Twin Lions caught the serpent woman as she snarled and hissed towards the black leathered woman. Putting her bow down as she sat onto the ledge kicking her feet freely, she had enjoyed seeing the serpent struggle to get out from under the heavy stone.

**"It hurts doesn't it?"** The Huntress says softly towards the serpent.

**"Wait until I free myself from here ****_Fang Whiteclaw_****!"** Hissing back at the Huntress.

**"Hollow threats are just a waste of breath."** Drawing her bow back some before aiming it towards the serpents left shoulder, **"I think I'll let you suffer like I have, you took everything from me and left me in this world alone. Do not think I will give you a quick death."** Releasing the strings of her bow as the arrow flew effortlessly towards its assigned target, striking the serpent in the shoulder as she let loose a screeching cry of pain.

**_I wasn't always called Fang Whiteclaw; it was a false name for a hollow Huntress. I wasn't always like this either; I had been a peaceful Elven woman before I met him. I cannot say I lived a joyful life being with my father, Kur'Talos Ravencrest. Yes; that Kur'Talos. I am well over a normal Night Elves age being in this world now without the power from what we called the Well of Eternity. I guess my story would happen to go back a good 10,000 years before where I stand now. Believe it or not, the serpent below me is; or was the Night Elf Queen Azshara. Guess I could tell you how my life went from a palace maid to a revengeful archer, but I cannot promise it is all what you may think. Even if I was given the chance to change the past and start a new future, I wouldn't change a thing. Even if I had the choice; I do not regret falling in love with the bandit even if the sorrow at the end was unbearable…_**


	2. Jade Ravencrest

**~10,015 years in the past~**

The water made her reflection look mirror perfect her soft silver hair braided tightly laying across her right shoulder and hung down, her light green eyes looked like brightened white fires that could never be doused out. There were many scars on her light skinned face many she wishes she could forget, but none told their story of how it occurred, her silk threaded sky blue robes dangled at her feet as she stood before the great lake El'une, the wind bathed her unclothed body with soft kisses chilling her to the bone. The water was crystal clear as she entered it slowly; it sparkled with nature's gifted powers from the Well. The peaceful sound of the purring sabers and chirping owls around the wilderness had made her rather sleepy.

The soft growl of a saber broke her peaceful moment, slowly turning around to be face to face with a large male saber his coat was silk smooth and bathed in dark black and white striped patterns, by the looks of the saber she knew who this great beast was.

Shadowclaw, lord of the Nightsabers and the master prowler of the night, she wanted to jump from the water and run back into the Queen's royal City of Lights but something told her otherwise, something told her not to be afraid of the large beautiful beast, that he wasn't all what he seemed from the outside.

She stared into the cold eyes of the Nightsaber before her, not feeling any fear of being his next meal she stood from the water and held her hand towards his head, mindlessly reaching out to stroke his large mane. The saber growled quietly and sniffed her wet hand, backing away slowly into the shadows on where he had come.

Horns blew from a distance…her father's horns a warning to return home before a search was set out for her once again. Drying herself off as she slipped the silk sky blue robe back onto her slim body her hair wasn't as dry as she had wanted it to be before returning to her father's keep, but she didn't want the harsh search team of her father after her either.

The Queen never cared for Kur'Talos Ravencrest's daughter she was born a nuisances within the walls of her kingdom, a child born of silver hair and jade colored eyes, the Queen did not favor ones who will be beautiful once grown, offering her father a warm home for Jade Ravencrest once she was old enough to walk, the Queen was not pleased when her trusted Warrior refused her offer and kept the daughter within his care.

Queen Azshara sent many after the child's head, but her father was a rather skilled arms man and prevented the assassination of Jade Ravencrest.

Many years had passed since the Queens failed attempts, she allowed the child to grow while being watched carefully with _close_ eyes. Jade reached the golden gates of Suramar just as her father assembled the search party, the frown he gave her would only end in a beating later and Jade knew it wouldn't be easy at all.

Holding her head down as she walked by her father and followed the smoothened silver stoned path back to the Black Rook Hold base house, not a word to the maid or the chief that had greeted her with a welcoming smile, Jade retreated to her candle lit room, it was warmer than it was outside, by the time she returned home it was the edge of Dusk and Twilight she had not expected to stay out so late as she did, it was barely morning when she arrived at El'une and got undressed, where did the time go from there?

She couldn't remember but the gold eyes of Shadowclaw dug deep into her soul, so close to the King of Sabers and to still live to see the next day unharmed, but why did he not attack her, wasn't she a threat to his territory? These questions were left unanswered when her father walked into the room and glared at her, he walked up to her his darkened shadow casted images onto the oak wood wall behind her his swiftness blew her candles out as she stared into darkness.

Morning had come with many pains and strains to move her body she hated his beatings, but she did not blame him for any of it her birth was trouble to begin with, her sister was perfect in the eyes of her mother and father, her light blue hair and perfect eyes, her patience with people and the way she spoke and talked made her so…perfect…her sister took up the arts of the Sisterhood of Elune, worshiping the Moon Goddess for wisdom and guidance through any problem they ever ran into, and the Goddess would answer them with small beams of sterling silver light that would bathe the worshiper with her love and blessing.

Jade could never see going down that path praying for everything she needed, she wanted to earn her right in this elven world not have it simply handed to her on a golden platter. She strained to sit straight when one of the maidens came in to wake her for morning food, Jade hid the beatings from her father with her silk sheets, trying desperately to sit straight in front of the hand maiden it pained her to keep the stance, the hand maiden left the food on her bed took the dirty mud covered clothes and left the room.

Jade collapsed on her side and let out a soft cry, the pain was unbearable but it stopped after a while, she ate her food and dressed herself for the new day, it was a bright morning and Jade wanted to explore the outside world with the Nightsabers, she loved getting on all fours and acting like an animal, the cubs enjoyed playing with her silver braids and she enjoyed grooming their silk coats she felt at peace out in the wild, with the prowling cats and the high flying owls, she felt as if she belonged with the wilderness.

She slipped her boots on and ran out of the Ravencrest base house only to bump into her father's sturdy figure, his cold eyes and frown never seemed to surprise her one bit. He pulled her back into the house and sat her down at the cherry oak wood table, setting something down and pushing it towards her as he looked at her with a dead stare. Jade cautiously picked the package of papers up and opened it; she pulled the first paper out and began reading it:

**_"Dear Lord Kur'Talos Ravencrest, _**

**_This may be a lot to ask of our people for the help of a noble and royal Guard house of our dear Light of Lights. But our people cannot handle the problem we are dealing with at this moment, the threat is moving closer towards Suramar as we speak, we are low on medic supplies as well, our village was ravaged by sabers and bandits we have nothing to cure our wounded or feed our young. I ask of you to help and send us supplies as fast as possible."_**

The rest of the note had been covered in blood and a few teeth marks, Jade set the paper down and looked at her father confusingly awaiting an answer; his stone set frown gave her no hope of getting that answer. She stood up and looked down at the paper once again. Moving her long silver braid to her left shoulder she stared her father in the eyes for once, like staring into the eyes of the Nightsaber Shadowclaw, she refused to show any fear. **"I'm guessing you want me to be the carrying cat with the supplies for the village? I wouldn't understand anything else with why you would show me this."** Jade sat back down still looking at her father fearlessly, his golden eyes dug deep into her very soul seeking every reason to make her fear him, just as she thought she could finally stare into the cold eyes of her father, she turned away with a shudder that shook her bones.

He nodded his head and led her out towards the markets and the Temple of the Moon for medic supplies, for once the Temple was empty and her sister was not seen anywhere, a warm cheerful voice greeted Jade and her father as they walked into the moon lit Temple, there was a small well in the middle as the lust green grass made the air sweet and light to breathe.

A tall woman in purple and white robes walked down the stairs along with two Priestess of the Moon by her side, she was an elder woman but looked well enough alive, Jades father bowed gracefully at the woman's presences, Jade followed her father's example and bowed just the same.

It felt like forever standing in the Temple talking with the woman when Jade and her father had left with pouches of medicine and bandages strapped to her belt, her father looked down upon Jade at all times as if she didn't know how to do anything right and that she shouldn't have been birthed, yet Jade was used to the feeling from her father.

Packing the food to her saber and the things from the Temple to the other side of her saber, she was ready to set off to the ruined village just east of Suramar, not wasting time on goodbyes, it's not like anyone would miss her if she had went missing or something. It had just hit dusk when Jade rode out east to the aiding village, her saber was eager to make haste through the quiet forest.

Jade had strapped the self-made weapon to her back along with a few wood crafted sharp arrows she had called it, sharp and lean; swift when pulled with force, she crafted a slightly bend heavy oak wood branch into a sturdy smooth bow with strong thread that is capable of shooting the arrows she had made.

Golden eyes peer out of the shadowed forest as the frosted saber rode by, a white grin spread across his face when he set his eyes on the goods the saber was carrying; looking the rider over twice, it was a young elven woman. What could she possibly do to a grown male elf?

Nothing he had thought, moving alongside the saber through the shadows he un-sheathed his blades and slashed at the sabers leg, making the large cat trip and stumble to its side, throwing its owner off its back, quickly grabbing the goods and making a run for the trees.

Regaining focus as she stumbled to aid her saber the cut wasn't bad, just a weak scratch to startle the large cat into stumbling. Jade took her bow and arrows wasting not an ounce of time Jade took chase after the shady man who stole her goods. Catching short sighting of him dashing towards a tree just yards away from her, Jade pulls her bow back and releases a strong arrow into the sky, aiming for a rather large branch just overhead the thief, striking it hard with her arrow the tree limb gave way and crashed to the ground landing heavily onto her thief.

Rushing towards to broken tree branch to notice nothing but her goods underneath the tree limb. Grinding her teeth she looks around for and sign of the guy but found nothing, noise came from the top of the tree, where she shot the branch down stood a shadowed figure with a white grin, his golden eyes reminded her of her fathers, Cold.

**"Nice try little elf, but I am not your normal boar on the hunt. Better luck next time!" **the shadowed figure dropped something as he vanished into the tree itself. Jade found herself steaming with anger, this was the first time anyone dared mock her, or even call her out! She was going to get revenge and it will be sweet. Jade bent down to pick the dropped item of the shady man, a small written piece of a leaf; she turned it over and felt sudden rage. How dare he mock her ever more! Throwing the leaf to the ground Jade picked the goods up and returned to find her saber untied and gone.

Jade had finally made it to the village without anything attacking her or that shady man trying to steal her goods again, meeting the village's leader and handing the goods over, Jade agreed with lending a hand around the village brining food to the young and mending the wounded. She caught sighting of her sister, the least person she wanted to see after the long day already, her light blue hair pulled into a tight pony tail streams of silver lace tied around her pony tail, her eyes busy on aiding the wounded, and her light brown dress stained in blood.

Jade wanted to just leave without a word, but she knew her father would get word from the village that she had just dropped the goods off and left. She quickly turned from her sisters sight and walked north back to the broken gates of the village, seeking the village leader once more, she found him resting aside a sickened looking woman, she looked grim as if life was slipping from her slowly.

Jade felt remorse for the woman, she had not asked for a slow death such as this, but life isn't perfect for some. As she walked near the old elven man stood to greet her as quickly as he could, Jade explained the Sisters of Elune could easily handle the wounded and the hungry, one such as herself was no use in the ruined village.

The village leader nodded agreeing as he sent Jade back to Suramar; the trip was long and boring, keeping her bow and arrows strapped to her back as she walked down the dirt path leading back to her home. Jade thought of many things as she kicked a few rocks down the path back to Suramar how would she ever look up to her father being the child cursed at birth?

Was it even possible to undo a curse that wasn't really a curse? Jade kept these things to herself although it never solved her problems or answered her questions.

It started raining half way back to the golden gates of Suramar, Jade was in no hurry to return to her father's training base it was a nightmare she couldn't wake up from, she was more of a maid than their hand maidens.

Jade's mother left shortly after she was born but tales of the strong female warrior still spread through the city of Lights, some say her sister got her mother's looks of beauty and wisdom, Jade was the black sheep of the great family, her silver hair and bright white eyes were always a sore thumb for strange.

Although she was great with battle plans and had eyes of a hawk, she still wasn't good enough in the eyes of her father, but that would soon change… very soon but there were things to be done and places to be, no time for her to daydream or slack off.

Jade reached Suramar before nightfall it had rained on her way back and her clothes were soaked, her boots muddy and her hair drenched, but she returned unharmed. Her father stood at the gates like he normally did when she left out to places, or was late returning home.

His arms crossed against his chest and his stone-set face showed no emotions, Jade walked towards him with the letter from the head leader of Mistwell Village. Walking past him with complete silence, his thundering voice startled her, but what he said made her very bones shake… he praised her, something she thought she would've never heard from her father two simple words and she heard it that night.

His voice echoed through her mind those two words over and over again, **'****_Good Job'_**it was bittersweet-ness that Jade had tasted that night there was no beatings or rude hour waking, and she for once had a quiet long night of sleep.

The loud Ravencrest horns woke Jade out of her dreamless sleep and into the bright sunlight of a new day, she wasn't a bit surprised to see their hand maiden taking her clothes out of her room and bringing in her morning food. Eating it quickly and dressing herself in a tanned leather vest and thick leather pants, her boots were carved from the furs of wild wolves.

Stepping outside just to run into her father once again, Jade sighed as he pulled her back inside; he backhanded her for the disobeying in her voice. Jade stumbled to the table in shock from her fathers unexpected hit, she rubbed her face as she stared at the ground. It was dishonorable to stare your better in the eyes.

He put a small folded letter in front of her and quietly sat down across from her blankly awaiting a response from his daughter. Jade picked the folded letter up and quietly read the fine print she set the letter down after a few moments and looked at her father; silence filled the room as the two stood up.

Jade walked quietly out of the hut without a word said she continued down the silver and gold roads of Suramar she reached the gates before her father rode up behind her holding out a short sword towards her, blankly grapping it she looked up at him as he glared down from his Black War Saber. **_"I do hope you know how to use that Jade, it would be a shame if you didn't return from a simple job."_**With that said he rode off to join his troops in the daily patrol around Suramar.

Jade twisted the short sword around boredly sighing as she walked down a fainted dirt road leading through the forest, hoping she was going the right way she sheathed the blade and started humming a soft song to herself soon enough a few Nightsaber cubs tumbled their way to Jade's boots and meowed loudly to get her to look down.

Jade continued to hum as she bend down and picked one of them up and stroked it's soft little mane while smiling, putting the cub down as their mother prowled up and guided her curious cubs back to the den. Jade watched the mother and her cubs vanish into the lust forests of Suramar, continuing on her dirt path she had the feeling someone was watching her as she silently followed the road looking behind her a few times to see if there was anyone there, but not spotting nothing but the tree's and fallen branches.

Rumbling came from the bush beside her as Jade leaped away from it pulling out her short-sword and pointing it towards the brush, chuckling came from within as a shadowy figure emerged and gold eyes followed along with it. Standing before her was a large man about 7 feet tall and built slim but stiff his gold eyes caught her attention at first, not many male Night Elves had golden eyes, and if they did it was a sign of great fortune.

**"You shouldn't point that thing at people; you might hurt someone, maybe yourself."** The large Night Elf laughed softly at his own joke his gold eyes peered through Jade as if she was water. Anger built up in Jade as she quietly listened to what the Night Elf had to say before turning away and walking off, sheathing her blade quickly as she returned to her dirt path.

Ignoring the fact that the Night Elf was following, her she felt the bone shuttering feeling that it was him who was watching her, she walked slightly faster before turning around and glaring at the rogue. **"Do you always follow women in the forest?"** asking rudely at her stalker. She noticed that she was talking with the air around her; the Night Elf had vanished without a slight sound or movement.

Sighing quietly while picking up her pace she wanted to leave the forest as quickly as possible, she did not know who this rogue was but she surely didn't like the sound or feeling of him around.

Oddly enough it felt normal in a way; the night was bright as the moonlight lit her path through Suramar's large outskirts she had not noticed the time fly by so easily since this morning she quietly looked around feeling slightly lost.

She had not remembered asking her father which path to take to meet this elven village on the east side of the City of Lights. Dusk touched the horizon as Jade made a small camp out of some broken twigs lying around the area, she dare not take them from the trees that still bore life.

Yawning tiredly from walking the full day without resting, she found a patch of grass soft enough for her to rest her head upon for the night putting her hands over the small fire to warm them up, she heard growling from her left as the moon lit her silver hair up.

Looking over to the bush and quietly standing up as she spotted golden eyes watching her carefully, her short sword was by her leather boots if she dashed for them she might miss it and get attacked.

Watching the intense gold eyes until they had come into the campfire light, standing before her was a large and beautiful Nightsaber with white strips coursing across his body.

Jade's eyes sparkled as she instantly recognized the saber to be Shadowclaw, Lord of the Nightsabers. The large beast circled her a few times and rested on the other side of the fire, staring at her as Jade stood on her bare-feet.

His head gestured for her to take a seat, without question or explanation Jade understood what he wanted as she sat down on the other side of the fire, Shadowclaw's eyes were easy to see through the flame he stared at her for what seemed like most of the night, Jade yawned softly as she felt her eyes grow heavy. **"I have noticed that you visit the forest often ****_Jade Ravencrest,_**** what makes you stay within the territory of such large fearful animals."** The voice was a deep growl as the large saber stood up and looked at Jade for his answer.

Jade felt a quick gasp escape her mouth as she rubbed her eyes with shock, had this saber just talked with her, and is she really this tired to imagine things? Jade stood to her feet as she continued to look at the saber now walking towards her. **"Did…..did you just talk?"**

Her voice stuttered a little still in shock, the saber looked up at her and laid next to her bare-feet. Purring softly as in nothing had happened.


	3. Lord Kur'Talos Ravencrest

Dawn had broken into the blissful night sky as Kur'Talos rose out of his warm bed and into the sun-kissed morning. The smell of cooked pork and fresh vegetables filled the large house as his maids were cleaning the house and getting ready for the day ahead of them.

Quietly eating the food made for him and dressing in his clothe garments before putting on his steel armor there had been many scratches on the steel plated chest piece and shoulder pads, he had been in many wars and never once lost any of them.

He fought for his Queen and for her great City of Lights, he had fought for the love of his life at one point in time, he fought for his daughter Tyrande. Yet those memories had faded as quickly as they came, he was foolish to love on the battlefield.

Groaning as one of his soldiers rushed up with him wearing a serious expression as he handed his Lord papers. Kur'Talos's expression showed no sign of being worried yet he knew where the attack was going and what was heading the same way, **"My Lord, what should we do about this."** The soldier had noticed that Kur'Talos was deep in thought, yet it seemed as if the warrior had not noticed the Night Elf was talking to him.

Looking up at the much smaller male in front of him Kur'Talos waved his hand gesturing to be left alone, the Night Elf bowed quickly and left the room leaving Kur'Talos to look over the paper.

It was still early in the day to send his troops out towards the village, yet if he did not make haste there soon he would feel the loss later on. The village was a main donation to the City of Lights food supplies, being since the village was mainly farms and cattle stables.

Jade had been sent to the village to gather information of the uprising furgol attacks happening within the village. Kur'Talos pondered over the problem for a short moment till one of his maids brought in a small leather pouch tied with a red ribbon and the smell of wildflowers filled the air, Kur'Talos eyed the bag for a short moment as the maid left the room.

Opening it up as a silk white dress fell to the floor, a note attached to it signed by Queen Azshara, Kur'Talos awed at the white wedding dress before reading the letter.

**_"Dear Kur'Talos Ravencrest,_**

**_It would be an honor to ask for your daughters hand for my fellow Royal guard house bringing the two houses together would be a blessing for all and strength to our City of Lights. I know I should've asked you this in person but I have many things to prepare for here at the Palace, so I send my best wishes along with the finest White Wedding dress for Dear Jade, the fellow Royal Guard is a strong Mage to the Highborne of my Palace. He goes by the name _****_Illidan Stormrage_****_." _**

Kur'Talos put the letter down as he glared slightly at the dress, he knew what the Queen had wanted with Jade yet he knew he could not protect his cursed daughter much longer. The warrior sighed as he stood up and put the dress on the cherry oak wood table, walking to the door as he glanced outside as he watched his soldier's training on the proving grounds. Thinking hard and long on what he would do for Jade's future, he sighed as he prepared for the long journey to the village just east of here.

It was about high noon when Kur'Talos and his men made it to the village everything seemed to be normal nothing was touched or tampered with, confused with the sudden discovery he glanced over to his High Commander and gestured his hand towards the right side of the village.

No words were said as the High Commander took his small group and departed to the right side of the village, Kur'Talos sent another group to the left as his elite group went straight, the huts where fine along with the fields and animals.

None of this made sense to Kur'Talos while he looked over the lust growing fields of corn and wheat, pondering over this as he regrouped with his three groups they explained that there was nothing out of the ordinary that they should be worried about. Although they had not seen any Night Elves since they got here, the village was quiet…too quiet.

It happened as sudden as the screams of his soldiers and muffled yells of other Elven attackers appeared before Kur'Talos as he rounded his men into their position for defending, the battle cries echoed through the air as Kur'Talos raised his battle flag and screamed out for a full force attack on the ambush.

Clashing of steel and ripping of flesh the scent of fresh blood filled the afternoon sky as Kur'Talos and his High Command charged into the battlefield full hope and love for their City of Lights, tearing the Elven ambushers down as quickly as they had come.

There had been a silent cold brush on the back of Kur'Talos's neck; looking behind him blade in hand he slashed behind him, meeting the thin air he noticed gold eyes staring at him from the Fog of War, daggers ripped at his steel armor and cutting into his rough flesh, grunting from the cold embrace of steel and warm blood.

The rogue was swift and very easy to miss a strike if not focusing on him, Kur'Talos pushed back the pain from his open wound and struck a full blow as the rogue landed before dashing off again, the end of his double edged blade caught the rogues black leather shoulder, the slim figure pulled down on his shoulder as the blow Kur'Talos had stuck only cut the leather and left a scratch on the tough hide.

Frowning from the false strike, Kur'Talos took his enemies weak points into mind as he continued to swing at him missing most of the attacks and landing a few on the slimy Night Elf growling in frustration he calmed himself and began to focus again, making the rogue have to speed up in order to prevent a deadly swing of the double edged dragon sword.

The gold eyes peered deep into Kur'Talos's mind and soul as if the Elf in front of him knew every move he was going to make before he made them, undercutting the warrior as the Night Elf rogue unsheathed his twin daggers, one shimmered with a black aura as the other was a silvery white aura the blades looked as if they were sharpened every few hours, deadly to the touch Kur'Talos rolled out of the way as the rogue aimed for his exposed chest.

The rogue's gold eyes peered over the battlefield quickly for scans of success, as one of his bandit brother's gave him the sign _'Time to Go'_ the rogue smiled faintly and walked off, the elder warrior seemed to reach his limit of playing, as the Night Elf looked down he noticed Kur'Talos was gone, frowning slightly he turned his head to notice the warrior charging at him.

The rogue closed his gold eyes and vanished into the shadows that lay beneath the ground, appearing behind the warrior as his black blade cut across the steel armor that had been scratched already.

Leaving a black trail of dark magic in the deep cuts of the steel Kur'Talos struck the ground with his double edged sword and _grabbed_ the rogue, throwing him off balance and catching him by surprise the Night Elf stumbled and regained balance to be met by a hard steel fist to his jaw, confused for a short moment as he realized the elder warrior had been fist fighting.

Finding himself laughing slightly the rogue allowed the warrior to gain the upper-hand for a short moment, once he felt the warrior gain confidence he would win, the rogue melted into the tree he was throw at. Appearing with a sickening sound of fresh and steel meeting he caught the warriors arm as the rogue felt warm blood run down his shoulder, keeping his eyes on the warrior he felt the hard cold steel of Kur'Talos's double edged sword in his shoulder, when did he grab it through that time?

The rogue gripped the double edged sword and pulled it out; jumping backwards he landed with ease on one of the tree limbs grinning at the elder warrior as if he had a good time, his mask was cut as blood dripped from his cheek, **"I had a nice time there old man, maybe some other day we'll clash once again. But till then I will take my leave here, smell you later." **The rogue leaped through the tree's as the other bandits wounded or tired from fatigue of fighting, all of them retreated after seeing the gold eyed rogue leap away.

Kur'Talos put the pain he had been feeling aside as he joined his men, some injured and others wounded greatly. He grunted as he called out for his High Command, as swiftly as his voice carried there was a warrior in silver and gold who stood before the elder warrior, he held a limp to his left leg but the younger warrior did not feel the pain, reporting the injuries and what supplies they could find and had with them, Kur'Talos nodded as he stitched up his bleeding wounds.

** "Sir if I may, **

**We have reported to be missing most of our supplies and our maps of the area; I think they intentionally attacked us just for what we had. What could they use with such things…?"**

The voice of a strong figure appearing to be the High Command rang through Kur'Talos's throbbing head. He looked around and noted many of his soldiers unable to move for the night, he let out commands to set up camp and rest, they would move back to Suramar at dusk.


	4. Forfeit, Jade Ravencrest

Night fall crept into the setting sky as the stars faintly lit up the sky. Jade woke up lying in a soft patch of lust green grass, her head felt like someone had took a tree branch and bashed it against her head.

Looking around to notice she had not seen anything that looked familiar to her at all glaring down at a tough leather skin ball confused at the first sight of it and why it was where it was, attempting to stand on her wobbly legs giving it a few tries before finally just sitting down to let her body catch up with her being awake.

A sturdy male voice spooked her making her jump and look around, sitting atop one of the tree limbs was none other than the gold eyed rogue. **"Morning sleeping beauty; like your nap seems you could sleep forever if I didn't throw something at you. It's time to wake up." **

Leaping down from the tree limb stood a bare chested Night Elf male, he had long silver hair and gold eyes, and he was muscular but not buffed like most Night Elf males in Suramar. His left shoulder had been bandaged and showed signs of it being a fresh wound, Jade inspected him for a moment to see if he was armed. Looking away as if he was a sour sight for one to look at, she wasn't happy to see him again. But least it wasn't some other _'Dangerous'_ wild-walker. Oh who was she kidding, this rogue was dangerous.

Jade looked around after a few moments of accepting the fact she wasn't in friendly territory. Slowing regaining her footing she stood up and looked at the gold eyed rogue.** "So where am I anyways, all mighty wilderness cave-man." **

The rogue smirked at the last comment, cave-man that was a new name for him although he couldn't see how it fit his lifestyle. He looked the silver haired Elf over a few times, nodding to himself as he muttered a few things.

Walking around and behind her as if he was inspecting her body type how she stood, if she would be of any use or just to throw her into the ranks of his bandit brothers. Although he didn't feel it was right to do that just yet, she did live in the City of Lights and could possibly be his golden key in.

After a short moment of thinking the rogue stopped walking around and stood in front of the Elven woman. Holding his hands out so she could see them he glanced at her and quietly spoke.

**"My name is Dori I am a rogue that lives in a bandit village, I could find great use of you if you would kindly accept to help that is. If not I am sure my bandit brothers would enjoy your pretty little face."**

He spoke coldly at the end but Jade saw he wasn't joking, she didn't know what kind of help he needed but she didn't want to find out. Seeing he was unarmed she looked around slightly still keeping an eye on the rogue as if he was going to vanish and attack her.

Jade stepped one foot back as she noticed Dori step one foot closer, he seemed to know what she was doing she froze for a moment and noticed that if she was going to do anything she had best do it now before it gets too dark for her to dash for it.

She spent many years in the wilderness running with the sabers and Stags around Suramar so what would this make a difference if she dashed for it? Taking the chance she put one foot over the other and found herself sprinting across the lust green field and dashing through the trees.

Dori sighed playfully and laughed softly as he watched her sprint off, counting from five seconds down to three before chasing after her; it was a good game of cat and mouse.

He leaped through the trees with ease as he kept good speed with her, as fast as the Elven woman ran he was surprised she never caught him the first time. He watched her carefully for the next few hours as dusk turned to twilight, he noticed she had finally slowed down and loss of breath he watched how she looked around completely lost of the area, although she had the passive wilderness within her.

He sat atop the tree above her as she lit a small fire and sat there catching her breath, he quietly heard her talk with herself as if she could have a third party conversation by her own. His gold eyes caught the light of the flame as he swiftly jumped down and sat in the bush awaiting a good time to pounce on his pray.

She put the fire out as she walked a ways away from the small make-shift camp she had made, resting on one of the elder tree trunks she let herself snooze off as the night grew colder.

Dori waited till he knew she had fallen asleep before leaving the bush he had set himself up in, walking a ways out of it only to trigger a make-shift trap and sending Jade to investigate her catch.

Dori cursed the air around him as he swung himself until he could reach the top of the rope that had held his right foot hostage, where did she find the rope and the time to do this while he watched her the whole night?

He growled lowly ashamed of himself to get caught by a simple animal trap. Noticing she rushed over faster than he wanted, he pulled out a small boot knife from his leather boots and cut the rope, holding onto the part still attached to the tree as he climbed up and sat there. Jade inspected the cut ropes and looked around for any struggle or tracks of what caught her trap. Dori's eyes fixed on Jade like a hawk to a mouse, when she turned around to head back towards her tree trunk that is when Dori attacked.

The two of them tumbled down one of the side hills leading to a pond just left of her little campfire, landing on top of the silver haired Elven woman, Dori held her hands down and glared at her, as if he wasn't pleased she had ran.

Jade struggled some before breaking free of his stone grip, kicking him off she regain her footing and dashed across the riverbank and away from the pond. Dori easily caught up with her as he tackled her and crossed her arms against her chest, her leather vest and soft fur muffled her hard landing.

**"I let you have your fun and I will admit I enjoyed the little game, but it is time to be serious. I do not ask for help often, so do not make me look like a fool. I wouldn't like that."**

His voice was deep as his gold eyes peered into her very soul, Jade struggled a little to break free like she had done last time but Dori learned that quickly and just put some of his weight into pressure against her chest. Making her gasp a little for air, she glared up at him with a frown painted in her face she was silent as he kept his position over her body, although she didn't like feeling full force of pressure on her breasts, she didn't show any sign of it bothering her, even if it had.

After what seemed like ages Dori removed some of the pressure and pulled himself up along with his stone grip on Jade's wrists, he wasn't letting her run off this time. He led them back towards the lust green field she had woke up in, although the moon made the grass look like sparkles as the wind blew gently. It would've been a breath-taking sight if she hadn't already lost her breath to a barbarian freak.

Dori continued to walk past the fields and led her deeper into the forest, it had gotten darker where he was leading her; the moon was no longer able to shine on the world below these trees. Being a child of the night Jade had no problem seeing in the dark night, even with sight the trees did not speak and there was no animal within the area, she felt as if she was alone with this rogue that could possibly be leading her to her own death, or worse…

Jade shuttered to the thought of what he would do to her all the way out there, with no one to help her or hear her pleads of fear.

She broke the terrifying silence after what felt like hours of walking, **"Where are we going anyways, it feels like we've been walking for ages. And if I can ask…What kind of help are you looking for?"**

Jade walked closer to him and looked at his face, there had been a cut on his left cheek that seemed to cut off near his eye, his shoulder had been bleeding recently due to the fighting the two had done.

Dori stayed quiet as he continued to walk, there had been a slight hint of pain on his face, Jade was almost sure his shoulder had been bothering him. She continued to stare at him while walking till he glanced back at her; his gold eyes always seem to catch her off guard.

She was not used to seeing many male Elves with such pure gold eyes; she turned her head as her cheeks redden. She didn't understand why they had done that but she didn't care to know, after he finally gave in to the pain of his shoulder he sat down still holding Jade's wrists with a steel grip.

He un-bandaged his shoulder with one hand carefully as he grunted some, Jade watched quietly wondering how he would pull it off with just one hand free, she jiggled her wrists some to see if he was still paying attention as she had though.

Dori gripped them hard making Jade whelp in pain, he glanced at her then back to his shoulder. **"You know it might help to have your other hand free for that. It's not like I can run anywhere from you, I've already seen this." **Jade's voice was soft as she still watched him carefully take the bandage off; she scooted over some and jiggled her hands, trying desperately to get him to let go, she had lost feeling in them awhile back while they was walking.

He finally looked over at her as his shoulder had been half way unwrapped, he glared at her for a good while before speaking. **"Are you wearing an undershirt?" **Releasing his grip from her wrists as blood flowed back into Jade's numb hands.

She rubbed her soft hands until she could feel them again, looking back up at him as she noticed he was still looking at her waiting for his answer.

**"Yes I am wearing an undershirt; it would rough my skin if I just wore plain leather over my chest."** Jade crossed her hands over her leather vest, as Dori moved over to her and began to unbutton her vest without a sound.

Jade's face reddened as she slapped him away quickly and buttoned it back up it. **"Ever hear of first date before making a move like that cave-man?"** She asked while glaring at Dori, he looked her over and sighed. Undoing the rest of his wrapping to reveal a deep wound that didn't look like it would heal anytime soon, it dawned on her why he wanted her undershirt.

She knew if leaving a wound like that open to anything it would get infected and get worse. She sighed and unbuttoned her leather vest the thick leather made her chest look rather small, but after taking it off she was a full grown woman, she frowned at Dori as he waited for her to hand him her undershirt. **"Well don't just sit there and watch me, that's just creepy!" **

He took the hint as he turned his back while Jade took the undershirt off and buttoned her vest back up, the rough leather against her chest was something she'd have to get used to, she didn't like wearing it without an undershirt, it was rather revealing.

Handing Dori the undershirt she crossed her arms across her chest and turned around, her face was red but she didn't let the hard leather bother her. She remembered her father teaching her to endure the pain he had said it would make her a stronger woman.

She sighed as she turned around to see what he had been doing, she watched quietly as Dori cut up the shirt although he had quite a lot trouble holding the shirt down since his shoulder had went numb.

Jade moved over and help hold the shirt down without looking up at the rogue, she didn't know why she had helped the guy who was kidnapping her. Dori cut the shirt and wrapped it over his wound, grunting a few times as the soft cloth touched the open wound, after it sat for a short moment it felt normal. He made a small campfire and warmed his hands up, Jade sat on the other side of the campfire still having her hands crossed over her chest.

It was embarrassing to show such cleavage, she didn't like it. Not with this Night Elf anywhere close to her, who knows what's going through his head right now. She looked over and just as expected, he was looking at her with a serious glare, it crept her out even more than she was. Jade sighed as she looked away trying to look at the night sky but found no like of the moon to comfort her.

Dori's voice was soft as he spoke, **"You had asked where we was going, and what help I needed. To answer both of your questions starting with where we are going, we are heading towards my village not far from here, I have to pick up a few things and wash up. To answer what I need your help for, you live in the City of Lights. I want into the City of Lights, in order to do this; I need to know someone who lives within the City of Lights. Since I am an outcast to the Night Elven race, I am not allowed into the place. Do not worry, I will be going alone. Not with my brothers or an army." **Dori looked up as he spoke to Jade, even if she wasn't looking at him.

Jade turned her head and looked at him confusingly; she couldn't wrap her mind over the fact that's all he wanted. She pondered why he would want into the City of Lights if he was an outcast and alone within there, it struck her when she looked up to see he put out the fire and grabbed her wrists again, but he didn't squeeze them like he had last time continuing down the fainted dirt path to a village full of life, laughter and dangerous things.


	5. Will you, Kur'Talos Ravencrest

Kur'Talos slammed his fists onto the cherry oak wood table in frustration. There had been no sign of Jade Ravencrest anywhere, the farm and cattle stables had been dealt with as he reviewed over some orders that had been sent to him from one of Queen Azahara's Royal Guard houses.

He didn't understand what made him their petty fetch dog; they were healthy and strong enough to do such pitiful tasks. It had been a stressful morning for the Lord Ravencrest at his guard house, many things have been said and done and other things have been put off.

Kur'Talos sighed deeply as he glanced over to the red tied ribbon over the white wedding dress that had been sent to Jade as a request for her hand. He still hasn't fully thought about it, even if it would bring peace between the two guard houses, he didn't trust Queen Azshara since Jade had been born, she sent his beloved mate out after the birth of the child.

Showing no mercy for the newborn or her mother after childbirth, the Queen could be a very cold hearted person yet he still served her willingly.

Leaning back in his chair as he glanced down at his wounded arm, it had been sliced pretty good, some of the Priestess's of the Moon had be afraid they couldn't heal the great wound, but by Elune's love for her children it was mostly healed, the rest was left to heal on its own cursing the foul rogue that had mocked him and attacked him it made him angry just remembering the gold eyes.

A soft knock came to his door as Kur'Talos grunted, he had told his soldiers to leave him be for the day, he would have the head of anyone if they had bothered him.

After answering the knock with a simple _'Come in'_ as a beautiful glow slightly lit up the cherry oak room came a shimmering figure in a silk light purple gown, her hair was up in a bun as some of her silver strings hung down as bangs and loose strands from her bun, she had jewelry and silver diamonds on her forehead and around her eyes, the faint silver shimmer that lit the room up came from her.

Standing beside the gorgeous Elven woman was a tall purple Elven male with his hair up in a tight ponytail his hair was jet black as his eyes glimmered gold, he wore an open leaver vest revealing his bare-chest he wore a black leather set of pants and sandals he was well trimmed as he stood proudly by the Elegant Elven woman.

Kur'Talos stuttered over words as he quickly stood and bowed before Queen Azshara herself, her soft hands touched his shoulder as the elder warrior straightened back up, eyeing the young Night Elf beside her as if he could be a threat to his Queen.

Queen Azshara laughed softly, her voice was like that of a singing bird, or that of the heavens itself, simply beautiful. Pulling out a chair the for Queen as he seated her down, gesturing for the young Elven male to seat himself, Kur'Talos had gotten one of his maids to make tea and bring some bread for his guests.

Azshara smiled warm-fully as she looked over to Kur'Talos then turning to the Elven male sitting beside her. Azshara's eyes lit up with light purple as she spotted the white wedding dress she had sent to Kur'Talos for Jade.

Standing up and walking over there gracefully she picked up the silk dress and looked over to Kur'Talos, he had been standing up ready to assist his Queen in any way possible.

She returned to her seat with the gown in her hands as if it was her own child she held onto, looking at Kur'Talos the whole time her lips parted as she had spoken, **"Have you talked to Jade about the arranged Marriage, Kur'Talos?"** her voice was soft and sweet as she looked over to the elder warrior awaiting his answer.

Kur'Talos seated himself once again and attempted to fold his hands, finding no luck with the wounded arm he laid it onto the cheery oak wood table. **"Not just yet my Queen, it seems I cannot find my cursed daughter after the attack on our Produce Farms. But rest a sure she will proceed with the marriage either she likes it or not." **Kur'Talos's voice was strong, deep and cold.

Queen Azshara nodded her head softly as she put the gown onto the table folding it neatly, she gestured over to the young Elven man as if she had forgotten he had been sitting there. **"Do excuse my manners, I forgot to properly greet you two. This is Jade's future mate, ****_Illidan Stormrage._**** He has come with me to shake your hand this fine evening."** With this said the Elven man by the name **_Illidan Stormrage_** stood and held his hand out, Kur'Talos looked him over quietly and stood as well, shaking the strong hands of the younger Elf before him.

Seating themselves as the maids came with the tea and bread, Kur'Talos thanking them and gesturing them off as he grab his hot tea. **"I see so you brought him over for me to approve?" **Kur'Talos said coldly, as if he wasn't pleased with what he saw but he did not complain.

Queen Azshara nodded in agreement as she smiled sweetly, almost like poison in one strike. **"It is what a father would want to see for his daughter isn't it? Least I had thought so; I do hope you weren't busy when we appeared at your doorstep. I know the battle at the Produce Farms weren't easy for you."** She gestured towards he wounded hand with a pleasant look.

Kur'Talos let out a health laugh as he saw what she was trying to say with the gesturing, **"I assure you my Queen it will take more than losing my arm to stop me from serving you, this is simply a flesh wound."** Kur'Talos grinned as she drank the rest of his tea; one of the maids quickly came over and refilled it up along with more bread and some cheese.

Azshara smiled peacefully to see her Royal guard hadn't been pride hurt from his recent battle. Her hand slipped out and rested gently onto his wounded arm, as quickly as she touched the soft cloth that had been over the wound, it began to feel like fire had been set onto his skin.

The wound lit up with a bright ruby color as Kur'Talos grunted from the sudden pain, but not showing any slight changes of expression towards it. Moments later the burning had stopped as Queen Azshara removed her hand and gave Kur'Talos a loving smile. **"Unwrap the wound my dearest Kur'Talos."**

As he was told he removed the cloth and gasped as he saw the wound had been healed along with the scar it would've left, he glanced up to his Queen as she stood up with the aid of Illidan she bowed gracefully and walked towards the door, Kur'Talos quickly got up and bowed towards her, thanking her for the miracle and for her visiting today. With this said and done Illidan Stormrage and Queen Azshara left the cheery oak wood room as the scent of wildflowers remained.

Kur'Talos looked over to the white wedding dress shortly after they had left, handing it to one of the maids and requested to send it to jade's room.

It was still a very long eventful day for the elder warrior as he trained his soldiers to endure and successfully become useful. The night was young when Kur'Talos lay down on his fur made bed, it felt like hours before he had finally fallen asleep.


	6. Follow along, Jade Ravencrest

The night was young as the village was alive with beer cans, fist fighting matches, music, many games and lots of laughter and smiles could be seen in the village as her and Dori walked by, there were people who bowed or waved or even walked up and high fived him.

Jade had never seen anything like this within the City of Lights; it was a strict place to live in. Why would Dori give something like this up for a place like Queen Azshara's home, stumped on her own question she mindlessly walked alongside Dori until he came to a halt and she slammed into his broad chest, looking up to see why he was suddenly in front of her and not beside her, it had dawned on her that her mindless walking had made her stray away from the rogue bandit and alone in a village she had not one clue to react to.

Standing in front of her was a large buff Elven male as he looked down at the pretty faced Elven woman; he grunted and walked past her without a problem. Jade looked around helplessly noticing she was alone in a village of bandits, thieves, murderers, and rapists.

Jade panicked a little before regaining her surroundings, walking along down the road she had been following until she came across a big building that looked promising to her. She sat outside on the steps for what felt like forever waiting to see if Dori would find her or not.

He most likely wasn't even looking, it had slowly came to her that she could leave the village and find her way back home before Dori could track her down. She strung up with the idea but something held her back, something she didn't quite understand but it told her not to go. Going with her gut instinct she didn't make a run for it again.

Walking the streets for a while sight-seeing the colorful buildings and the drawings on the walls and streets of the village although it didn't look big on the outside it was huge on the inside.

Jade couldn't help but continue looking, not concerned if Dori would look for her or not, she was enjoying what she saw and what she heard. Even if the village had been all bandits they were friendly, some offered her a dance or asked her to box with them, some even asked if she knew how to sing.

She had turned them all down but willingly watched as others did it, the air was cold as it chilled her leather vest, forgetting how expose it was she covered it up with her arms as she walked around, she visited many of the shops she ran across one with clothing for sale, it wasn't what she was used to but the elder woman allowed her to try it on, giving a voice opinion on the look and letting her try others that would possibly look good, paying the woman a mere 59 silver for a light ash grey cloth shirt that fit perfectly over her chest without exposing anything.

Night began to fall darker as people rounded up and went inside, Jade finally agreed with herself to go and find Dori, it shouldn't be that hard now that there wasn't many people on the street as before.

Although now the music had died down and the laughter was gone the village grew dead silent. It gave Jade the chills but she continued looking until she came across what she had though was Dori, it was the opposite the Elven male had silver hair but not the gold eyes, he had one of his eyes permanently shut as his silver eyes glared down onto Jade as if she was the reason for his loss eye.

He growled at her then walked away with a deadly stare, besides the un-friendly people, Jade could've lived in a place like this she could've learned how they worked and could join in. But she felt unwelcomed here by a strange presence that followed her throughout the whole time her and Dori had split up.

She couldn't help but look around to see if she was being followed, she felt it strongly. It might've been Dori messing with her again; she frowned at the thought of him scaring her like this in the middle of the village. He would do that to a lost Elven woman in a village she doesn't know very well, sick man Dori was.

It was when she felt the cold air touch her unclothed back making her shiver while she turned around to see nothing, returning to the big building she had sat by just earlier that night she couldn't help but feel scared.

This was something new to her and she didn't know how to handle it just yet, but she wasn't going to let fear overrule her better judgment, Jade waited for a short moment until hearing a crash come from the alley not far from where she was sitting at, making her leap out of her skin in sudden fright she stood up and slightly walked over there to see what had made the crash, not trusting going into a dark alley she had no idea what could possibly be inside of it she moved away from the open area, as she turned her back to the alley she felt something grip her waist and pull her into it.

She whelped when she felt rough hands on her waist as she heard deep laughter come from the chest she was leaning again; she felt the warm embrace of the very man she hated more than her father. Jade growled as she pulled herself away and punched his good shoulder, his hands still rested on her waist as he grinned like a child towards Jade, **"You hit like a girl, and what's the face for it's not like I'm going to kill you or anything." **Dori grinned wider as he moved his gold eyes to meet Jade's light green ones.

Jade was caught off guard when she looked up to meet his gold eyes; something about them just set her off. She hated the feeling he gave her, but his face showed the same emotion she was feeling. It was awkward as she quickly pulled away and tore his hands off her waist; she folded her hands over her chest and wouldn't look at him after what he had done. **"Scare a woman much Dori, you could've killed me like that!" **Jade hissed, but soon enough both of the Elves attention drew together as there was a large crash and sounds of gunshots came from the other alley just next to them.

Dori's golden eyes were full of alarm as he leaped up onto the building and vanished into the night and out of Jade's sight, she rushed over towards the other alley to see a Elven man with a large double barrel shotgun, he was loading it again as he turned around to run when he noticed Jade standing before him.

Aiming his shotgun at Jade she quickly dashed left and tumbled through an open door that was cloaked with a rusty looking oil can, she finally was able focus on her surroundings as she glanced up to see the guy with the double barrel shotgun aiming right at her, staring it straight in the face she wasn't able to dash out of the way this time.

Fear overwhelmed Jade as she heard the gun fire but she felt no pain, opening her eyes to notice the wielder of the gun had taken it and shot himself, least to what she had thought until she took a closer look through the dust that had stirred when she tumbled in.

Dori sliced the gun in half as the gun backfired and shot its wielder; he held a shimmering white dagger that seemed to be dripping its white aura, sheathing the shimmering white dagger back into its black sheet he kicked the body making it fall effortlessly to the ground with a sickening splash sound as blood shot from his blown off head.

Dori turned around and looked down at the dust covered Elven woman before; he started to laugh when he noticed her light silver hair looked horrible. **"You okay down there miss messy face?"** Dori busted out laughing at his self-joke before offering her a hand up.

Jade refused his help to stand up; she dusted herself off and walked off without saying a word.

They walked outside to see what the crazed Elven man had shot, looking over the murdered Elven woman and child, Dori kneeled down and said a pray to the two misfortunate souls. Not long after there were the main group of '_brothers_' as Dori had called them that showed up and aided Dori into giving them a proper burial.

Jade watched as they removed the two bodies from the alley and cleaned the mess that was made, Jade couldn't help for feel so bad for the two souls; the child looked as if he was only the age of five at most the woman was still very young in her age to have died so early.

Dori yawned as he walked away dusting his hands off after finishing his job, walking right to the big building Jade had been stalking. Jade had the sudden feeling this was where Dori had lived, if so she would've felt even worse for stalking the big house just so he could find her.

As expected, it was in fact the house he had lived in but he didn't live alone. He stopped at the door before entering at looked at Jade as if she had done something wrong, nodding slightly he bluntly spoke with the deep voice Jade grew to recognize easily, **"It's settled you'll be sleeping with me tonight."** Dori grinned slightly before walking into the house and leading Jade to the bathing area, there was no one here at the big house this moment, and no one would be back till morning came. So the bathing spa was hers alone.

Jade almost busted out laughing when Dori had said she would be in the same bed with him, it would take a full army to get in the same bed with the very man she despised so much, when they reached the bathing spa Jade could feel the hot water from the waterfall she wanted to just dive right in clothing and all.

Dori held out a small bag full of different clothing he had bought from the village earlier, **"Take as long as you'd like, but be warned the water will get cold after a long period of time being in it. Either it gets cold or you'll wake up looking ten times your age." **Dori walked off rubbing his wounded shoulder.

Jade enjoyed her hot spa as she walked around the large wooden house in her towel seeking out something to eat; since the place was big enough it wasn't like she would run into Dori if she just looked around. With this done and said Jade found the cooking area of the large home, and along with Dori cutting up some large piece of Stag. Jade quickly stumbled out of the sight of the scamming rogue and rushed back to the bathing spa. When she got in there she couldn't find the clothing Dori had given her, looking high and low but not any sight of it.

It struck her harder than anything, a frown painted across her face when she finally thought about it. **"He planned the whole thing; he is going to make me walk in there and ask him where the clothing went… That slimy no good-"**Jade left off when she smelt the roasting Stag meat as her belly began to growl hungrily. Sighing helplessly she tightened the towel around her wet body as she walked back to the cooking area to see Dori roasting the Stag meat slowly, making sure it is nicely cooked.

Dori looked up to see the silver haired Elven woman in a towel that seemed quite small for her figure to fully hit in, he grinned slightly and threw the bag of clothing at her, Jade let it hit the floor before bending down to pick it up, frowning at the rogue before walking back to the bathing spa to get dressed.

Jade opened the bag to see there was only one set of clothing in here, it was a dark green tank top with cloth leggings there were partly leather with a dark shade of black, she pulled out something she had never seen before. Looking over the clothing she had pulled out it looked as if it was meant for her chest, she felt her cheeks redden at the thought of Dori picking out the clothing she had just put on, having problems with the chest-wear as it fit rather perfectly over her breasts.

She adjusted it a few times before walking out to join Dori in the cooking area. Watching quietly as he cut the Stag meat up and set it on a wooden plate along with some vegetables and what looked like bread, her voice was quiet as she spoke, **"You could've asked me to cook, I know how to." **She looked at the gold eyed Elven man before her; he had put his hair in a tight high ponytail as he continued to cut the Stag meat up.

Dori finally looked up at the Elven woman and smiled at how nicely the colors looked on her, his deep voice seemed to echo a little in the quiet house. **"Well I'm glad you know how to cook, but I enjoy my own food how I cook it. Don't take it personal." **Handing her one of the wooden plates before walking out of the cooking area and into a big roomy space, it had tables and chairs in it as she watched him walk over to one and sit down. Jade couldn't help but wonder how many people actually lived in here besides Dori, not wanting to ask she sat down across from him and gentle ate the Stag meat as if it would jump up and attack her.

Dori had dug into the meat like a Nightsaber into an owl; he showed no manners while eating as he tore off a piece of bread and drank his water without a word said, he glanced up to see Jade hadn't touched her food.

He quietly watched as she would poke at it while softly chewing, he had thought the woman was crazy before. But not enjoying the Stag meat? What was wrong with this Elven woman, Dori stood up and walked over while glaring at her.

**"Is there something wrong with the meat or are you just not keen to such food."** His voice didn't echo this time, but it made Jade shiver some. She glanced up to see the Elven male in front of her with his arms crossed, he seemed quite troubled she didn't like his cooking; she looked back down at the medium rare cooked Stag meat and laughed a little. She tore off a piece and held it up, **"You may like how you cook but I do not, oh and…Don't take it personal."** She grinned evilly as she noticed the gold eyed rogue glare down at her as if the words weren't reaching him. This must have been the first time someone told him he was a terrible cook, his face had it written all over.

Dori glared down at the Elven woman holding a piece of the cooked Stag meat, had she really just insulted him on his cooking? He shook his head and took her hand and began leading her to the cooking area, behind it all was a small tub full of water, Jade looked at the gold eye rogue confusingly, the only hint of an answer was his white grin he sat her down and pointed a finger at her to stay put.

He walked out for a short moment then returned with the plates they had used and the silverware they had eaten with, he handed it to her and crossed his arms and leaned against the wall looking at her with his white grin. Jade realized what he wanted her to do and she frowned before glaring at him, if he thought I would do his dishes he thought wrong, that is no way to treat a guest by making them clean.

After a short moment of nothing happening he stopped leaning on the wall as his voice followed his actions, **"Do you know how to clean dishes?" **His eyebrow arched as he looked at her with a silly fake smile hiding the hints of him wanting to laugh.

Jade felt her temper rise as she had wanted to slap his silly smile right off his face,** "I know how to wash dishes but I simply refuse, I am your guest after all that isn't my job to do your work."** She put the dishes down and crossed her arms as a statement she wasn't going to do it.

After a few moments of silence Jade had finally did the dishes and dried them off, she couldn't help but just hate the gold eyed Elf any more than she already had. She had wondered how long she would stay here before they finally set off to the City of Lights.

Dori gripped her wrists and pulled her up the stairs and towards one of the rooms, Jade's heart raced after seeing the bed she was hoping he wasn't getting any ideas as he threw her onto the bed, she rubbed her wrists and glared at him.

He stood before her with a white grin and his gold eyes gazed upon her like he was searching for something, Jade glared back for once and without any fear she moved more onto the bed and sat cross-legged staring at the wall. **"Are you always this rough with women if so I feel bad for the women you bed with at times." **

The Elven male couldn't help but laugh as he lit the candle in the room, it was a brick room shockingly, and the floor was a warm color of brown wood as the bed was full of furs and skins from different animals, she couldn't help but look around when she had noticed the Elven man wasn't where he was standing moments before.

He vanished as she sat in the room alone and quiet, she stood up as her bare-feet touched the warm wood she walked around the room looking at things to pass the time as she heard soft footsteps enter the room.

Her jade colored eyes looked over and noticed Dori had only been wearing a cloth garment as he walked over to the bed full of fur and skins, he looked at her sleepily before turning over and staring at the wall. Jade felt her eye twitch, she was not going to sleep in the same bed with a crazed animal such as this gold eyed rogue, and she simply refused to.

Walking out of the room and wondered down the hallway till she ran across another room with a bed in it, although there wasn't any bedding or furs to cover up with and the night was getting colder but anything had been better than sharing a bed with _him! _

It was about two hours after Jade had laid down when the sudden cold of the night struck her, shivering as she looked around for another to cover up with. Finding nothing she frowned as she walked into the room Dori had been sleeping in, she walked over quietly to not stir the slumbering rogue.

Jade tugged on one of the furs Dori had on the bed, noticing the clever rogue had been holding onto the fur she looked around and noticed another piece, it looked as if it was the skin of a lion. She tugged at it a few times before stopping, was he serious with this, she couldn't pull free any of the furs or skins, giving up she crawled into the bed with the rogue as she covered herself up in the furs, staying as far as she could without losing any of her skins. If she was going to share the bed, he had best stay on his own part and away from her.


	7. Fight me, Kur'Talos Ravencrest

Kur'Talos stood before the young Elven male as he drew his double edged sword out, he struck the ground with it as he leaned some of his weight onto the grounded blade, looking the young purple Elf over before standing up straight.

His voice echoed a little through the training yard it had only been those two out there and the viewing of Queen Azshara, Kur'Talos had requested to go against this **_Illidan Stormrage_** to see if he was strong enough to protect his foolish daughter had she ever come home that is…

Illidan simply stood there before the Lord of the Black Rook Hold, standing in a proud stance the elder warrior simply waved off the respect and pulled his blade out of the ground, asking Illidan to prepare himself for the conflict about to begin. Kur'Talos wasted no time in preparing himself; he had charged right in and instantly clashing of steel echoed through the training yards, Illidan wielding nothing special besides the training sword Kur'Talos had given him before they began.

Illidan countered Kur'Talos's counter attack with a leg sweep, as the elder warrior had saw the move coming easily dodged it and brought down a full force of weight and strength onto the young Elf, Illidan felt the pressure and lifted some off by letting his sword become close to his body, as he did this he quickly side-stepped as Kur'Talos's double edge sword touched hard ground. Illidan took the moment to catch a quick breather before Kur'Talos regains focus as attack again.

Illidan struck quicker than Kur'Talos had thought with the first sight of the young purple Elf, although looks can be deceiving, Kur'Talos countered Illidan's weak burst strikes with his own, as he saw Illidan begin to give way underneath Kur'Talos's brutal strength, he saw Illidan's right hand glow a faint red as he felt a burning sear on his un-armored chest, moving out of arm's length from Illidan, Kur'Talos gave himself a few moments to inspect the young purple Elf attempting to find what had burned him. Remembering that Queen Azshara had said he was from the Highborne branch of her Royal Guard house, Kur'Talos was dealing with a _Rogue-Mage_.

Things got hotter as the battle continued, Queen Azshara had her hand-maidens fan her air with two big lust green leaves, and she was enjoying seeing both strong handsome men fighting each other, as she thought of making this a hobby of hers.

Kur'Talos swung at the spark of arcane magic Illidan would cast at him before entering battle, Kur'Talos never liked mages they would use magic to hide in battle, and they would never get close in actions always afraid to get their robes dirty. Something was odd about this one though, how he attacked before rushing in. Although this Elf seems to have the guts to charge in, he didn't have the strength to back it up; with some training he should be alright after a while.

Kur'Talos's thoughts made his attacks slower, leaving him open to a dangerous strike, and Illidan saw it. Taking what he saw the Rogue-Mage casted an arcane blast towards the open sight while charging to in keep his attention, he had thought his plan would be perfect until Kur'Talos easily dodged the blast and struck Illidan with a full blow, leg sweeping him as the young Elf fell to the ground and was held to a sword point.

Illidan grinned evilly as Kur'Talos noticed cold steel between his legs and leading to his member, there he was being double played by a young Elf, removing the sword form Illidan's throat as the purple Elf removed the small shiv from between Kur'Talos's legs. Helping the young Elf up, Kur'Talos patted his should quietly whispering '**Well played**' only for the young Elf to hear, seeing that Illidan had smirked at the comment they had both walked over to Queen Azshara who had been clapping softly while her gentle loving voice carried a soft laughter.

Kur'Talos couldn't help but praise Illidan being since he had never had a son, if Jade had ever come home Illidan would be his stepson in law, he would enjoy that greatly.** "With some training you should be a strong front line in a battle, don't worry I'll make you a better man once we are done here." **

Illidan smiled at the comment as the two bowed gracefully towards Queen Azshara as she stood up to pat them on the chest, Kur'Talos had always served her mindlessly, but when she had asked the impossible of him, he couldn't help but second guess his loyalty.

The soft lips of Azshara touched the scarred ones of Kur'Talos, it was a bittersweet taste that ran through his mouth as she broke the kiss off, and she smiled peacefully as she eyed the elder warrior her lips parted again as her gentle voice spoke, **"So Jade hasn't returned I see…it could be cause the bandits had taken her away with them, who knows what those foul men could be doing with her right now. But that doesn't matter does it? You'll go find her and bring her home so that we may continue with our plans." **The cold eyes of Kur'Talos could not imagine what would be of his daughter in the hands of bandits; his gaze was met with Illidan's cold expression. He seemed to be troubled by the same thing, but on different reasons.

After saying their goodbyes to each other Kur'Talos walked along the golden roads of Suramar thinking about what they had talked about, his mind was reeling from Queen Azshara's kiss. Although he knew it wasn't real but it felt like it, deep sorrow struck him as he remembered his mate, and how she was missing in action. The grief came to him in waves, strong ones to be truthful. Sitting at the cherry oak table with a large bottle of rum, he attempted to drink his feelings of his beloved mate away, even if it took all night he didn't stop.

**_The sun had set low in the sky as it's evening rays rested upon the young elf's shoulders as he stood before a Elven woman, she was somewhat smaller than he was but she held herself proudly, her hair was the color of midnight as her eyes were a light shade of silver her face showed wisdom and a warm smile, although she held herself to the rather large Night Elf before her, she wore a simple green dress as she rested her hands quietly on her bloated stomach. It had been their first child as things came to peace within the world. _**

**_The young Elf known by the name Kur'Talos Ravencrest wore his steel armor like he always has been since the day he could fit it, his ungloved hand rested on the Elven woman's soft small hands and upon his unborn child, they were expecting a baby girl. His smile was faint as his mate looked up at him with her silver eyes; he always loved the look of her face in the evening sun. It lit up like the stars at night and under a full moon, his hand coursed her smooth face and over a few of her battle scars moving her hair behind her ears as he kissed her lips softly. _**

**_The young Elven woman had went by the name Mayanna Whisperwind she was the best royal guard of the Whisperwind branch being the twin sister of the young Queen Azshara, she was the proud mate of Kur'Talos Ravencrest the two had a potential marriage to join the two houses, but just a few months before the child had come, the two had gotten close after a battle raged on between the Ogres and the feral forest spirits. She was a friendly Elf if you didn't try to attack her by any mean; her silver eyes couldn't seem to leave his deep gold ones. He heard her softly speaking his name with a smile on her face, his heart raced as he parted his lips to speak her as well…_****"May."**

Kur'Talos bolted up from his cold sweat sleep as his hand extended out to grasp what he had been dreaming of, when reality finally came back to him, he had noticed he was resting in his bed and Mayanna had not been there in front of him. Sighing helplessly as he looked around and caught silver eyes looking back at him, it was his daughter Tyrande, her hands were folded neatly as she sat in the chair beside his bed, and it killed him to see her at this moment. She had looked so much like her mother, it tore him apart, her soft light blue hair and silver eyes seem to always catch the moonlight even on a moonless night.

Kur'Talos reached out and coursed her face softly like he had done so many times before; Tyrande put one of her hands on her father's strong arm and looked at him hopeful of something. After a few moments of silence Kur'Talos removed his hand and attempted to stand up, losing his balance as he sat back down onto the bed and sighed.

Tyrande walked over and aided him into standing, helping him walk down the stairs and into a chair next to the fireplace, Kur'Talos waved her away as he sat there quietly looking into the fire as if it was replaying his memories for his own torture. How he missed Mayanna, how he had begun to Miss Jade, none of it made sense to the elder warrior but he was too heartbroken to care at the moment.

Tyrande set down a warm cup of tea as she quietly sat down beside her father, Kur'Talos glanced at her as if he knew what was on her mind. Gesturing her to come closer as he rested his hand on her soft blue hair, her silver eyes looked him over as if he was injured or something, her father had never been this soft towards anyone in her life.

**"Tyrande, you know I love you right…I hope you know this, even if I am hard and unlovable. I will never hate you or your sister, even if I seem like I do…I do not." **Kur'Talos's voice cracked a little as he glanced down to see his daughter and her peaceful smile, she answered him with only silence as she stood up and hugged her father, her soft body against his rough skinned hide felt like silk cloth. Tyrande stood up as Kur'Talos heard the oak wood door open and shut, standing behind him was a large male with forest green hair, and he had gold eyes. **"Father, I'd like you to meet ****_Malfurion Stormrage_****… I would like your permission to be his mate."** Kur'Talos stood up and faced the gold eyed druid, stone expression as the young Elf bowed gracefully before holding his hand out towards Kur'Talos.


	8. To Suramar, Jade Ravencrest pt1

Morning had dawned when Jade stretched and yawned, she heard a loud thud onto the floor as she jumped out of bed startled she leaned over the fur and skin bed to see Dori with a wolves coat draped over part of his body as he scratched his head glaring at Jade, feeling her face redden when she had finally remembered where she slept last night, she took one of the furs and ran out of the room.

The sounds of laughter and clings of mugs filled the halls of the big house as Jade found herself hair a mess glancing down at all the men and women below her she had not remembered anyone being here last night.

They had looked up as everything fell silent; she was confused by all of the people as she ran back through the hall. She turned the corner of one wall and right into the broad chest of a bandit warrior, startled by what hit him he glanced down to see the silver haired beauty.

Jade screeched before running off again, she wasn't used to so many people in one place, she didn't even like being around her father's soldiers or even the Queen's handmaidens.

Jade stumbled down a pair of stairs before finally just sitting where she had fallen; sighing helplessly she hugged the fur quietly and looked around making sure no one saw her fall down.

As she expected someone had seen her and came running over, it was a Elven women in brown leather noticing the small light paled scar on her right shoulder Jade could tell that this woman fought a lot, her hair was a forest green as she had the markings of a single claw print on her face, her silver eyes searched Jade over for any injuries.

Although she looked rough on the outside the Elven woman's voice was as soft as any other, **"Hey there gal are you okay?" **Helping Jade up onto her feet and dusting her off she stood proudly with a smile on her face like she was happy to see Jade around. Jade nodded softly without speaking she was afraid to, she knew she had no right in this house and shouldn't speak until given right.

The sound of quiet footsteps came from the stairs as gold eyes gazed upon the two, Dori smiled and quietly chuckled to himself after seeing Jade stumble down the stairs, he had found it quite funny. **"Seems you met Kelisa already, good morning and hope your hunt went well last night." **

Dori spoke to the Elven woman as he walked down towards Jade and quickly grabbed the fur from Jade's arms, the Elven woman by the name Kelisa quickly bowed before Dori as if he was a ruler or something. Jade almost laughed when the Elven woman bowed, why would she do that to this guy, he was anything but a troublemaker.

**"The hunt went well my Ki-"** The Elven woman stopped as Dori quickly silenced her, Jade seemed confused for a short moment before her stomach growled hungrily. Her face reddened as she quickly looked around embarrassed.

Dori smiled at how naïve Jade had been this whole morning, shrugging some as he led the two to the cooking area which had been full of all the laughter and clinging of mugs from this morning, everything grew silent as Dori walked in along with Kelisa and Jade, when Dori had gave a big white grin towards everyone, things got loud again.

One of the bandit warriors walked up and looked at Jade, he saw she wasn't from around here, by the look of her skin and soft hair she had to be from the City of Lights; he smiled towards Dori and bowed. **"Morning sire I hope you slept well last night." **Looking over at Jade with a sly smile, **"It seems you might have with this pretty lady, how about a drink to celebrate a lovely morning eh?" **The bandit warrior wasn't as buff as the others had been but he looked as if he could easily beat you in an arm wrestle. He had silver eyes and long honey brown hair, the warrior was normally caught either shirtless or wearing a sleeveless black shirt that hung down like a tabard, grey pants, black boots and a set of black leather fingerless gloves. It was easy to see that he had a fetish with his looks.

Gesturing his hand waving away the warrior, **"We can celebrate without the drinks, brother." **Dori's gold eyes peered over at the bandit with an angry grin painted on his face. The bandit warrior shrugged as he led the three of them towards one of the tables, Jade couldn't help but look around as her eyes caught everything in the room; it was all so new to her to see so many things she hadn't seen in the City of Lights.

When she finally looked back at the table her, Dori and Kelisa had been sitting at, she glanced back to see the bandit warrior eyeing her down like some kind of hungry animal. **"So who is this beauty?" **gesturing towards Jade as he took a large sip from his mug. Dori shifted his eyes from Jade to the bandit warrior, Kelisa quickly stood up and smiled. **"Her names Jade, she arrived here last night from the looks of it, she's sort of new so don't be so harsh towards her, ****_Zero_****." **Kelisa held off the bandit warriors name as if she had a distasteful thought of it.

Zero glanced over towards Dori as he scoots to be in front of him, seeing as Dori was silent through the last few minutes, Zero crossed his hands and stared at him, **"Ahhh, my brother quiet as usual. Something on your mind, maybe a mission" **Zero grinned slightly before continuing, **"Or maybe it's a woman." **looking towards Jade as he hints at his brother.

Dori looked up to meet the silver eyes of his brother, the two might have been blood by birth but they were far from the same, sighing quietly to himself Dori sat up straight and help his hand out. **"Let's make a deal, if I beat you in an arm wrestle, will you be quiet?" **Zero grinned as he held his hand out and grabbed Dori's hand, before the two begin Zero had stated, if he won he wanted to challenge Dori to a drinking contest, they would drink till one would either pass out or get sick to their stomach.

The two started their contest as Kelisa and Jade ate their morning food, the two went at it for a good while till one of the bandit rogues rushed in with a startled look, following behind him was the sound of thundering roars and crashing of barrels and steel, Dori and Zero broke off as the two ran outside, Jade and Kelisa followed behind them.

They reached the exit door as one of the bandit soldiers were thrown at them, black fur and fearful gold eyes caught Jade's sight quickly, and she dashed out there taking her short sword and deflected a throwing dagger that was aimed for the large sabers eye.

Jade stood before a few bandit soldiers as they rushed the beast, Dori quickly yells out a command as the soldiers cease their actions and fall back from the saber, Jade stood with her short sword out ready to defend the large beast, her light green eyes gaze around as the large beast rubs against her leg greeting her with a low growl. **"I thank you, Jade Ravencrest. But do no throw yourself into a battle like that again, you could get hurt."** The gold eyes of the saber looked at her; he was roughly six feet tall, almost to her throat in height.

Jade startled as she looked around to see if anyone else had heard the large beast speak, they gazed upon the two as Dori walked up towards Jade, the large saber known as Shadowclaw, struck a few inches before Dori as a warning not to come any closer. The rogue stopped walking and took the hint, glancing at Jade before walking back into the cooking area, Shadowclaw glared around as if he didn't trust anyone near Jade.

Jade felt herself sigh helplessly as she touched the large sabers rough fur, he jumped a little to feel her soft hands but quickly got used to it. **"So you can talk, or am I just hearing things again?"** Jade walked aside the beast as the two went outside the village gates, some of the bandit guards were startled to see the beast near the woman, but she waved them off as the two walked past them.

Shadowclaw began to bathe himself as Jade picked a few of the wildflowers around the forest, it was daytime maybe early noon when Shadowclaw showed up; although she was glad he showed up it broke her away from everyone, but now it would bring more unwanted attention towards her.

She couldn't begin to guess what they would call her after a six foot saber enters and attacks the village looking for her. Jade sighs softly as she felt the rough fur of Shadowclaw touch her leg; his gold eyes looked at her before lying down and purring.

**"You never answered me..." **Jade's voice was soft as she was petting his fur quietly while listening to the large beasts thundering purrs. His head lifted up as he looked towards her, **"It is only you who can hear me Jade, and I find it interesting that a lesser being could understand me."** Jade shook her head some trying to understand how she could hear him speak if no one else could, frowning when he had called her a lesser being.

**~Inside Dori's room~**

Dori pulls Kelisa and his brother Zero into his room and quickly closes the door behind him; his gold eyes meet both of their silver eyes.

Zero broke the silence that was building up between the three, scratching his short beard as begins to speak, **"Well, it seems my brother is being serious, let's listen to the Bandit King for once, Kelisa." **Zero bluntly stated as he crossed his arms and stared at Dori waiting for him to speak. Dori looked back before responding to his brother, **"I never ask for the help of you often, Ban'Thur so show some respect towards me. I will need you to come to the City of Lights with ****_us_****." **Dori narrowed his eyes to meet both of their stares, Kelisa nodded slowly as she respected the offer of going to the bedazzled City of Lights, **"I take it you want us to follow you in, incase this Elven woman changes her mind?"** Kelisa matches the mood of the moment as her tone of voice was as serious as her King before her.

Zero chuckled some before speaking once again, **"Oh with ****_us_****? You mean you, Jade and that large man eating saber that nearly ripped some of our men up today right; Oh sure brother, let's just put on our boots and start the hike!" **

Zero's tone of voice was rather mocking as Dori glared at him with daggers in his eyes, **"You think I am jesting but I clearly am not, so do not fool around brother. This is a deadly mission into the very palace of the Queen of Lights. We may not come back."**

Dori seemed rather positive that the mission would seemingly fail, but seeing as his brother's face lit up with pure joy, he began to ponder about it.

Zero stood up straight as his eyes caught flames, he was ready to go and fight mindlessly to the death, **"Count me in then, brother."**

Kelisa had been quiet through the whole thing as she quickly scanned the maps they had stolen from their previous hunts around some of the villages, before looking back up she saw Dori's hand glide over the map and point towards the City of Lights front gate, **"When are we leaving if I may ask?"** her soft voice was heard over Zero's bragging of many victories. Dori slightly nodded as he removed his hand from the map.

**"We leave tonight, so get some sleep before the sun sets. I'll inform Jade of the leaving, but let me inform the two of you first. Do not call me by my real name or my title, she knows me as Dori and that is that"** Crossing his arms as he eyed Kelisa and Zero down.

Zero simply grunted as he shook his head, **"I don't know about tonight, I've got a little ****_solving_**** to do with a fine little lady first." **Zero grinned wickedly before chuckling, Kelisa twitched her eye just thinking of whom the woman could be, jealousy washed over the young Elf just thinking about it, she crossed her arms and looked away. Dori eyed his brother hard, **"Zero...We are leaving tonight, not tomorrow, not the day after; ****_Tonight._****"** Zero sighed loudly as he nodded removing his hands from his chest and walked over towards the map, **"Alright, I'll just have to do her at some other point. Till then, she can suffer."** Zero grinned at the thought of the woman pleading for him.

Dori pointed out some of their weaker points in the walls that weren't as guarded as the others; they talked over a few possible plans before disbanding and going about the day as they pleased.

**~Outside the gates~**

Jade sat beside one of the ponds near a Cherry tree, it was slowly losing its leaves as winter moved in on the year, she had hoped it would snow this time, she never saw it before but people in the City of Lights said it was a sight to see when the white rain touched the earth, it was like a white blanket covering the lands.

She gazed over towards the slumbering saber as she played with some of his lose fur, his winter coat was slowly coming in as he seemed more fluffy than scary. She smiled softly to herself as she leaned against the tree looking up at the afternoon sky.

Dori gazed around for a moment after walking outside of the gates, spotting Jade almost instantly he walks over, not seeing the large slumbering saber on the other side of her, Dori slows down some as he sees his presences awakens the large beast, the two stared at each other for a few moments till Shadowclaw rested his head on Jade's lap still looking at the bandit rogue.

Jade softly pets the sabers head as she follows his gaze to find Dori standing next to the tree. **"It's peaceful out here isn't it?"** Not knowing what else to really say he picked up a stone and chunked it into the small pond beside them, Jade watches as the rock sinks into the crystal clear water looking back up towards the rogue, her light green eyes searched him quietly before speaking, **"It very much is, it is always peaceful out in the forest. One reason I was always away from the City of Lights, I personally do not like such big Villages."** Letting her words trail off as she pets the rough fur of the saber on her lap, he seemed very tense around Dori, as if he did not trust the rogue. But then again, **_who would trust a rogue? _**

Silence fell over the two as the loud purring of Shadowclaw kept it from being awkward, finally Dori had enough of it and spoke, his voice startled Jade some into waking Shadowclaw from his slumber, the large saber growled at Dori before falling back to sleep, **"I came out here to inform you that we are leaving to Suramar tonight, Zero and Kelisa will accompany us on our travel." **His voice was sturdy and strong, Jade quietly listened as she moved the sleeping saber from her lap, standing before him in the clothing Kelisa had given her, although Jade's figured had been a little larger than the female rogue, and it was somewhat tight on her body.

Dusting the cloth pants off Jade put her boots on and stared at Dori, **"Very well, is Shadowclaw allowed to enter the village, or are you going to try and kill him again."** Jade's voice showed no sign of mercy towards the end of her words; she would not stand for her beast companion to be attacked in such a manner.

Dori found himself chuckling at the coldness in Jade's voice, seeing how the Elven woman had always been cheerful like Kelisa he found it to be an interesting twist, **"I will let the guards know Shadowclaw is your companion, as long as he does not attack anyone within the walls of the village he is free to follow along."**

Jade nodded softly as she looked back towards Shadowclaw, making sure the saber understood what Dori had said, the large beast snorted and stood beside Jade as Dori led them back to the gates. As he had said; he told the guards that Shadowclaw meant no harm and that he is free to follow Jade into the village, the guards bowed before Dori and let the saber and Jade pass through.

The kitchen of the large house had calmed down since Jade's companion had showed up and made a mess of the place. Walking through the halls of the large building many of the Elves that lived there had either awed or gazed over the Nightsaber as he walked beside his Mistress proudly. Dori led her to a spare room a little ways down from his room, opening the door as Jade walked by and into the room she had noticed there was a clean set of clothing on the bed; set of boots a bow and a quiver full of arrows.

Jade looked over towards Dori with a confusing shift of eyes, seeing that the rogue simply smiled in a return for her look he had walked out to let her change. The saber quiet; sat at the edge of the silk and fur bed as he waited patiently for Jade to dress herself.

Looking at her reflection in the mirror hanging from the closet door, she inspected the clothing Dori had laid out for her. He had an interesting choice of colors seeming as he always put her in a lust forest green and a dull brown.

Jade left the room after arming the bow to her back and the quiver to her right upper thigh, it made it easier for her to access the arrows rather than reach behind her. The bow was well crafted and was perfectly balanced in her hands; it was a light shade of brown as the tips had the feathers of a white owl, seeming it was specifically made for her liking.

When Jade entered the kitchen area she had noticed Kelisa and Zero bickering about who would cook tonight's dinner, Jade quietly joined them at the table with a friendly smile, although Shadowclaw was very protective over her; his growl made the two greet Jade as Zero finally finished his mug of beer and slammed the empty mug on the oak table.

Frowning at Kelisa as if she had made his mug of beer vanish, looking back down at the mug then back at her, thrusting the mug towards her with the hints of filling it back up. Kelisa busted out laughing as she whipped a tear from her eye, **"You're full of it if you think I'll be your beer-maid."** waving her hand with a grin on her face, seeing that her laughter had made Zero glare at her with sword-like eyes.

Zero grinned before sitting back down when one of the house maids had come and refilled his mug, **"And you're asking me to cook; I would make the food taste like the beer I drink, cooking is ladies work. Not for strong warrior men like me!"** laughing heartful as he chugged his beer. Kelisa arched her eyebrow as she looked up at Zero before looking behind her, **"I'd be careful there Zero, Gh-Dori might just hear you" **Catching her tongue before continuing.

Zero looked at his brother many times as he stood before one of the steel stoves cooking like one of the house maids; **"What is this, has my brother become a hybrid of some sort. A maid and a bandit or is he just a maid who likes to fight?"** Zero laughed loudly as he caught his breath before seeing that his brother had been staring at him with one of his gold eyes; still stirring the stew he had been making.

Zero chuckled some before taking a big sip of his beer once more; standing up as he pulled out from the table and walked over to Shadowclaw and grinned. Jade eyed the bandit warrior some to see what he had planned on doing with such a large saber. Scooting over to sit in front of Kelisa, eyeing her down some before smiling and setting something onto the oak table, it was a deck of cards.

Kelisa grinned as she took the cards and shuffled them; setting the deck back onto the table as she drawn seven cards for the both of them. Jade looked at her waiting for her to explain how to play with the cards; Kelisa quickly caught her light green eyes, looking almost confused and in shock that Jade didn't know how to play.

**"Jade…do you know how to play Go Fish?" **Kelisa asked while shuffling the deck

**"Sadly no I do not Kelisa; what ****_is_**** Go Fish?"** Jade looked at her confusingly while watching her shuffle the cards around.

Kelisa's jaw dropped when Jade had asked her the question, she gazed back towards Dori with a crazy expression, **"Dori'thur where did you find this woman at! She doesn't even know how to play ****_Go Fish!_****" **Kelisa had yelled out at Dori, not believing her ears. Jade rubbed her forearm embarrassed and a little upset she didn't know how to play. Kelisa sighed peacefully as she put her cards onto the table facing down; **"Alright Jade, I'll explain to you how to play Go Fish; maybe we can play a game before Dori gets done with the food"** Smiling cheerfully towards Jade.

**"I'll call a number and if you have that number you'll give it to me; you'll do the same with me. Say I ask if you have a five, but you don't have one. You'll tell me to Go Fish. I'll draw a card and then it will be you're turn." **Jade nodded as she looked at the cards in her hands, looking up at Kelisa to see she had been doing the same thing. After a short moment of silence Kelisa called to Jade asking if she had a four. Jade looked through her cards and shook her head, **"Go Fish!" **laughing softly as Kelisa frowned playfully and drew a card from the deck.

Zero looked at Shadowclaw for a good while as the two Elven women played their silly card game. **"You know; just because this Nightsaber is an unusually...very...large beast doesn't mean he can stay inside. A cat is a cat and they belong outside" **Grunting while lifting his body off the floor to look at Jade; while still looking at Shadowclaw nervously.

Jade keeping her light green eyes on her cards as she drew a card from the deck while Kelisa grinned evilly, **"You know he does have a name, not just some 'animal' you can call out like he isn't a normal being living in the same world."** Staying focused on her game as Zero couldn't help but chuckle at her statement. Looking back down at the saber below him; a smile painted across his face like he had something in mind.

Shadowclaw quietly slumbered but felt the presences of Zero standing before him, waiting to see what the silly Night Elf would do. Kelisa held up one card; the only one in her hand while grinning evilly at Jade, Kelisa was winning and she knew it.

Pondering over what Kelisa's last card was she gazed over to see Zero attempting to poke Shadowclaw; he looked slightly absentminded while doing it he might have had too much and was drunk.

Jade looked at her hand of cards and called out a three; seeing that Kelisa frowned then drew a card and called for a nine; Jade smiled and shook her head once again, making Kelisa draw another card. The two continued their game until Jade jumped up and with a cheerful voice yelled out **"I won!"** clapping happily as she helped Kelisa clean up the cards. They had gotten their game done faster than Dori cooked the stew.


	9. To Suramar, Jade Ravencrest pt2

Looking over at Dori as he was quietly stirring the stew, Jade couldn't help but wonder if he was bored sitting in there alone. Standing up and walking over there she looked back to see Kelisa shaking her head and waving her arms trying to tell her not to go in there.

Jade turned around and continued walking into the kitchen; the stew smelled amazing. When her left foot entered the doorway she felt a sharp item fly right by her right ear; looking to see what almost hit her was a cutting knife. Jade quietly took another step after pulling the knife out of the wall, walking over towards Dori and set the knife down onto the table near the wall. **"So that's how you greet people mister cook?"** laughing softly before looking into the pot he had been cooking the stew in.

Dori glances over while still stirring the stew he quietly watches as Jade admires his cooking skills; with a quick grab of his reflexes he took a large white cup of water and poured it over Jade's head. Letting out a quick gasp as the cold water ran down her chest and back she couldn't help but feel immobilized. Dori grinned slyly as he glanced back down as his gold eyes meet her light green ones. **"You should get changed before dinner is done, no one likes smelling wet animal at the table."** Leaning down to meet her face to face; he lifted himself up and began to cut up some carrots.

Not making eye contact with Kelisa or the drunken Zero; Jade quickly and quietly went to her room without stopping to greet some of the bandits who showed her friendliness. Muttering under her breath as she undressed herself and threw the wet cloths into a wooden basket; opening the closet to pull out a light shaded color of a royal dark green with a thread color of grey leather pants; taking what Kelisa had called a '_Bra_' and threw it on the bed, pulling out a silk light green shirt what seemed to cross in the front the design would've struck Jade for pretty if she only knew how to work the bra for the shirt. Pulling the straps over her shoulders as she placed her breasts into thick silk clothe where it should've went; it felt very strange to Jade as she tried to button up the back, after a few moments of struggling with it she sighed and rested her arms.

Dori finished dinner as he notices Jade hasn't come back down from her room just yet; sighing as he walks up there and quietly opens the door without a knock for warning. Stopping shortly as he notices that Jade's bare back was turned to him her light paled skin and feminine body curves caught his gold eyes quickly; looking from her curvy back; from her hips down her thighs and to her legs, Jade felt the cold breeze tickle her back as she glanced behind her to notice Dori staring at her; covering her chest with the light green shirt.

Dori looking back up her body to see that Jade's light green eyes staring at him hostilely, she glared at him and quickly yelled at him to leave her room; Dori shocked a little turns to leave as he grips the door handle and walks out, not getting far before Jade's soft voice calls him back in. **"Do…do you think you can help me with this?"** with her free hand she holds up the bra and looks at Dori with a slight plead. Dori was somewhat hesitant as he quietly walks into the room and shuts the door; Jade couldn't help but notice that Dori was rather shy to be around her like this, feeling her face slightly smile at the thought of him being shy.

Dori walked up behind her and pulled the straps back onto her shoulders; gripping the bra as it hugged Jade's chest attempting to button it he noticed that something had the bra stuck, leaning over Jade to see that her breasts were the problem with why the bra wasn't buttoning correctly. Jade glared at him when she had noticed he was looking at her breasts, she felt like slapping herself to ask a man to aid her into putting a bra on!

When she felt rough hands grip her breast and pull it up, she felt her cheeks redden and quickly slapping Dori's hand away from her chest, **"What do you think you are doing?"**stuttering some as she glared behind her and into the gold eyes of Dori; he quickly recoiled his hand and looked at her innocently, **"You asked me to help and I am; it's not my fault your breasts are the reason the bra isn't buttoning."** Jade felt her face get hot; was it really the reason why it wasn't working? Turning away from him as she gazed into the corner, feeling him grip the straps of the bra again but this time he held it together; his rough hand slid into the thick silk and moved her other breast upwards then dropping it into the grasp of the bra. Dori buttoned the bra and leaned close to her ear, **"Dinner is done so join us when you're done here."** After saying this he moved away from Jade; she still having her back turned to him, looked over her shoulder and glared at him; her face was red and her light green eyes were the first thing he caught. **"Thank you; you can leave now…"**Jade's voice stuttered some as she turned back around and stared at the wall before her, hearing the door open and shut she sighed then felt her body shudder.

Moments later Jade walked down the stairs wearing the light green cross-over shirt and the leather pants; the quiver on her upper right thigh and the bow across her back, everything felt right to her. Her light green eyes caught the glances of Kelisa and Zero as the two stopped arguing and turned towards her with their attention, Kelisa shook her head in approval as if she liked the clothing and style on Jade.

**"Dori never seemed to amaze me with his taste in women clothing; none the less the color brings out your eyes."** Kelisa pulled out one of her leather pant knives at tossed it towards Zero who had been eyeballing Jade up and down. An arm extended out with black leather as it caught the throwing knife and stuck it onto one of the near wooden tables; Kelisa eyed the figure standing before her as she quickly stood back and bowed.

**"Try not to kill each other before we head out now guys."** Dori stood between the two before smacking his brother in the back of the head. Zero took his eyes off of Jade's curvy body and growled in return for the pat on the head, **"Watch it there Dori; I might not be friendly in front of this pretty lady."** The two brother's eyes met as Zero's silver eyes caught hold of Dori's gold ones.

**"I'm afraid if I hit you any harder I might knock out what little brains you have left Zero."** Dori grinned evilly as he headed towards the hallway; before reaching the hallway he turned around and looked at Kelisa, **"If you could Kelisa, show your feelings to my brother in different manners; but save it till we return from this mission."**

Jade shook her head before walking through the hallway leading to the outside door; not long after she reached it Kelisa soon joined her with a big smile. Jade cautiously explored her smile before saying anything, **"What's with the devious smirk there Kelisa?"**

Kelisa giggled some before putting her hands behind her back and walked outside of the building; turning around after her skin touched the evening sunlight. **"I hope you're ready for the long travel to Suramar! It seriously is a long walk. So I hope you enjoy the viewing on our way." **Jade smiled back towards her as Dori walked up beside her; his gold eyes looked down then back onto Kelisa. **"How's the bra working; did it stop bothering you?"** Dori walked forward while speaking to jade, she felt her cheeks redden when Kelisa gave her the google eyes and quickly schemed off.

Jade was left standing in front of Dori alone, Shadowclaw had been outside of the gates and away from the crowded streets of the village; Jade didn't know how to honestly answer him without putting herself into a deeper hole, nodding slightly as she walked by him and towards the front gate.

When the group finally met up Zero walked to them with a big mug in his hands while taking a big drink before setting the large cup onto a barrel of brew, it seemed he was all but ready to leave. Kelisa tightened the leather vest on her chest as she fixed her boots; she had her lust forest green hair braided nicely as it lay across her shoulder pads.

Dori looked like he did just moments before they had met up; his silver hair had been down and across his back, he wore normal black leather from shoulder pads to boots, standing out from the black and white theme was his gold cold eyes; they had shown no emotion in them as he gathered things up and took a drink from his waterskin.

Jade smiles honestly as she joins them; she felt somewhat at peace with these people, even if the bandit rogue and warrior scared her some the two of them gave her a silent humor, Kelisa wasn't a bad Elven woman either; even if she struck Jade as a weird Elf. Dori gazed up as he noticed jade walking towards them with a smile, gesturing towards her packed carrying bags she simply walks over and picks them up. Looking them over before walking out towards the gate, Shadowclaw patiently waited for them to appear as he prowled out of the shadows to greet Jade with a gentle rub to her leather pants.

He looked her over before pulling at one of her bags, hinting for her to strap him with it. Jade seemed confused on why the wild saber would allow her to do such a thing, she ignored his hints as she continued walking some ways ahead of the group behind her.

Shadowclaw finally slipped up and tripped Jade, making her drop her bags and fall onto her behind. Looking up towards the saber that had now strapped his back with her bags, she growled lowly as she stood up, **"Shadow that was just uncalled for, you didn't have to trip me in order for me to hand them over." **Jade glared at the six foot saber.

Kelisa snickered as she walked up towards Jade and offered her a hand up, as normal Jade refused it and dusted herself off. Dori rested his hand on her shoulder before walking ahead of her and next to Shadowclaw; they two gold eyed figures stared at each other for a moment before walking side by side. Zero walking with sword on his side and a mug in his hand, taking a large sip and stayed best he could walking straight.

Jade watched the trio with curious eyes; she couldn't help but think of how this trip would end out, smiling faintly as she quickly caught up and walked beside Shadowclaw. The large saber greeted her with a low growl as he felt her hands course his rough hide. Jade knew the journey would be long and quiet but she was happy for once to be on her way home; even if she knew what was waiting for her when she returned…


	10. No games, Kur'Talos Ravencrest

Standing guard outside of the royal palace as the Queen herself walked out and took a deep breath of the night sky her light purple eyes turn to see Kur'Talos in his normal spot beside her gold trimmed hallway, he wore the normal steel armor with a tabard of light gold and many shades of green, purple and blue on it. His double edged dragon sword rested tightly in its sheath as the elder warrior kept his eyes ahead of him, aware the eyes of the Queen were on him; he did not look back towards her but simply stood firmly beside the gold trimmed hallway.

Twisting her soft silver blue hair as she waved off her other guards, sitting on the balcony as her light pink dress catches the gentle breeze, her soft purple eyes still focusing onto the elder warrior standing at his post. Seeing how he wouldn't get the hint easily, slipping more of a ways off of the balcony and the slight risk of falling to the ground far below her.

Biting her soft pink lips while looking at the elder warrior once more she scooted more to the edge of the balcony before letting herself slip over. Steel hands caught hold of her as she slipped off; Kur'Talos looked down at her as he lifted her back onto the gold tiles of her palace, frowning slightly on her way of getting his attention he stood up straight and returned to his post as if nothing had happened. Queen Azshara grabbed his hand and fiddled with the steel glove for a short moment; after finding how to unlatch it she took it off and rubbed his hand across her soft cheek.

Kur'Talos glanced down at the elegant woman before him, slightly lost on her intentions with what she was leading to; he removed his hand from her soft face. Latching his steel glove back onto his hand as he noticed the disappointment look from Azshara; she didn't seem very happy about him refusing her. Crossing her arms against her chest while leaning against one of the walls she glanced at him for a short moment before parting her lips to speak, **"You know Kur'Talos; you simply amaze me on how strong your self-will is. Not many men can resist me like you just did. Am I losing my edge with my charms?"** Azshara touched her soft skin as she glided her fingers alongside her arms and onto her chest circling around her breasts while keeping eye contact with the elder warrior hoping he would get the hint on where she wants to go with this slight meeting of theirs.

Kur'Talos watched her as she gave off the hint of pleasure, he knew what she had wanted but he simply refused to fall for them. Shaking his head in disapproval towards the Queen he returned his gaze to the empty and safe hallway leading down into the second wing of the palace.

It was quiet between the two as Azshara walked a few feet ahead of him, a small smile painted on her beautiful face she had turned around to look at him in the eyes. His gaze met hers once more as he felt slightly lightheaded as her charms took effect. **"My dear Kur'Talos; you do not simply refuse your Queen like that. Even if you are faithful to your lost mate, I require your aid with such a simply task. I'd also like to speak with you about your confused decision on Jade's future,"** Walking up slowly towards the warrior as she brushed her hand across his rough cheek.

Kur'Talos felt the loss of his control on his body as he saw his hand reach out a stroke Azshara's cheek, trying to regain his focus on his uncontrollable body movements, finding it impossible to break the magic Azshara had over him. Seeing Queen Azshara unlatch his gloves taking his hands and placing them onto her slender hips, reaching up to be in touching distances between the two's faces Azshara simply smiles and gives him a rather evil satisfied grin. **"My dear….dear Kur'Talos, try to keep in mind that. I ****_never_**** lose." **Closing the distances between the two with a soft aggressive kiss, Azshara leaned against the warrior while still holding his hands on her hips. Kur'Talos felt his body embrace Azshara's soft figure as he felt her press against him, still unable to control anything his body or mind had been doing he strained to resist it.

Pulling away from the warrior with a short but pleasant smile, Azshara looked up and into the eyes of the warrior; seeking something inside him that would permanently have him under her control. **"You still try to resist me Kur'Talos? Do you know how lucky you are at this moment to be this close to me? Enjoy it while I pull the strings,"** Grinning again before moving his hands to her back while taking one of her soft hands and touching his cheek before kissing him again. Kur'Talos felt his hands move down her back and rest upon her lower half and pull her closer into his presence. He could not control what was happening and he could not resist it.

Azshara ran her hands down his chest as she easily unlatched the breastplate from the warrior, leaning against the wall with the large male in front of her, lust overran her as she reached up and kissed him once more, Kur'Talos lifted her up and pushed her against the wall as her legs tangled around his bottom half, one hand held her easily as the other ran up her thigh as he kissed her neck aggressively. Azshara felt small moans leave her soft lips as Kur'Talos continued to rub his rough hand on her soft thigh, **"Be gentle now Kur'Talos, I am a woman; not one of your men,"** Pulling his head away from her neck as she kisses his rough lips.

Kur'Talos pulled away from his aggressive behavior to greet Azshara's lustful look before speaking.** "You know Azshara, if you worked harder on mastering your magic you might've had me back there. But do not forget, I am a man that has natural urges; seems those urges overrule even you." **Kur'Talos pushed her closer to the wall and up against his bare-chest, glaring at her in a way that would make one of his men tremble in fear.

**"When I refuse you with such an offer like this, believe me when I have one hell of a reason not to get between the beautiful legs of yours and show you what a real man is capable of."** Kur'Talos growled slightly at the end as he pressed against Azshara's breasts and breathed hot air onto her neck. Pulling himself away from her while gently putting her onto the gold tile floor, still holding the intense glare at her with such feral lust hidden in his deep gold eyes. Azshara eyed him for a few moments before shaking herself off and fixing her dress. Before more words were spoken one of the outside guards rushed through the hallway and greeted the two, slightly confused on why Kur'Talos stood before him with a bare-chest and a feral glare.

The Elf bowed gracefully as she stood proudly before Queen Azshara and Lord Ravencrest. **"I bare a message for our Lady of Lights, if I may tell you here that is."** The Elven woman spoke strongly as she stood firm in her stance before the two. Azshara took a quick glance at Kur'Talos before walking forward and speaking, **"Why don't we go into my room and speak of this, I am tired of standing."** Queen Azshara led the outside guard and Kur'Talos into the room as one of her hand maidens closed the door gently and began to fan their Queen mindlessly. **"Things go well My Lady; the passing of the first commander is a success he waits below the palace and in the courtyards."** The outer guard spoke swiftly as she stood before Azshara and bowed gracefully. The Queen stood up quickly as two of her handmaidens each grabbed one part of her dress tail, not letting it touch the ground as Queen Azshara followed the outer guard through the door; before reaching it she turned back towards Kur'Talos and gave him a soft smile flipping her light silver-blue hair and followed the outer guard to the courtyard.

**~In the Training Yards~**

Kur'Talos looked up into the clear blue sky his deep gold eyes looking for any sign of clouds. Clashing of steel and small battle-cries could be heard from the training yards, after the bandit attack just a few days ago he was determined to strengthen his men and prepare them for anything else in the future that could happen.

Walking slowly through the training yards observing his men fight and practice their new battle tactics Kur'Talos stopped and watched over one fight in particular, standing before him was Illidan Stormrage and one of his elite trained men. Watching closely at the stances of the two men, Kur'Talos noted how Illidan moved with his sword in one hand. Shaking his head as he walked towards the fight and pulled it apart, **"What are you two doing? Do you call this a real fight; I want to see effort in your attacks! Not girly swings!"** Kur'Talos glared at the two before walking back as he watched the two return to their stances and continued fighting. Illidan used both of his hands this time as he gripped the two-handed sword tightly.

Sighing quietly to himself he walked on as he watched his men to their job, he shook the feeling of someone watching him as he continued to walk down the dirt path through the training yards.

**~In the inner courtyard~**

Azshara walked gracefully into the inner courtyard while following the two guards before her, her hand-maidens kept her dress tail off the ground. The courtyard held a fountain in the middle with four pillars in a box-like position circling around the area; the brilliant marbled walkway was smooth to the touch as it sparkled like diamonds on the sunlight.

Standing before her was a very large sickened green looking **_thing_**, he was about twenty feet fall and atop his head were two large horns. He stood on all four as he had two smaller arms; they were covered with what she wanted to call demon armor. It was almost the same shade of green he was yet it was a much darker color, it brought out his red eyes as they dug into her light purple ones.

Azshara's eyes lit up when she saw the large figure above her. She had never seen a creature like this before, it amazed her on how the huge beast was alive and standing in her inner courtyard.

The two guards before her stopped as they bowed gracefully towards the wrenched beast. Azshara walked before the two as her eyes were fixed on his blood-colored ones, looking to see her Highborne beside the well as they were chanting spells and waving their arms towards the well.

**"Greetings, Light of Lights. I am the first to pass through and I am honored to be here." **The voice shook the ground she stood on as it was deep and somewhat intimidating. Azshara smiled almost heavenly as she listened to his voice, she felt the power from within it although it did not match her own.

**"You are the first of your kind am I right? Will there be more in due time or is this all?"** Azshara spoke firmly towards the large creature before her. Seeing that the creature reared his head back and let out a heartful laugh towards her question, she would be expecting more than this beast, although she couldn't help but wonder what other kinds of animals came from the twisted nether.

Azshara turned towards one of her guards with a soft smile as the guard looked back up at her and awaited her orders.

**"My dear Varo'Then, I would like you to inform Ravencrest that I no longer need him or his Black Rook Hold soldiers within my inner courtyards anymore. He can take this time to search for his cursed daughter if need be. Make it swift my dear." **Azshara turned from the guard and looked back up towards the large beast once more; a somewhat wicked smile painted across her face as she and her hand maidens returned to her private lounge.

**"As you wish; my Queen." **Varo'Then bowed gracefully as he departed the inner courtyards and strolled off towards the training grounds of the Black Rook Hold soldiers. A sinister smile spread across the warriors face after hearing his queen's orders, no more of the troublesome elder warrior near _my_ Queen.


	11. Let's go fishing, Jade Ravencrest

**"Dammit Zero! Stop chugging that mug and help me out here!"** Kelisa growled angrily as she held onto the fishing pole with a tight grip, she had a big one on the line and the strong string was about to snap. Zero chugs the mug down as he lets out a heartful laugh before filling his mug back up, **"You're a strong lady, if a simple fish can kick your ass I'd hate to see you on the battlefield."** Zero laughs once more as he walks off with his mug; muttering something about how weak women are.

Kelisa growled lowly as she gripped the fishing pole tighter before it could slip out of her hands. **"I'm going to lose it! Damn you Zero this is our dinner!"** Kelisa yelled out behind her as she heard Zero whistling to the wind, curse that idiotic male.

Kelisa felt the fishing pole start to slip from her hands as a pair of strong hands grab hold of the fishing pole along with hers, turning around to see the gold eyes of Dori. With the help from the gold eyed rogue Kelisa caught the large fish as it stumbled onto the earth and started to wobble around the place, it was huge as it had many different colored scales. Admiring the beautiful scales of the fish she had almost forgotten about her anger towards Zero.

**"Do excuse my brother; he can be a prick sometimes but I can assure you, if this was a battlefield he would be by your side in a heartbeat."** Dori smiled lightly as he returned to the campfire and prepared to skin and cook the freshly caught fish. Kelisa felt a slight tingle of happiness mixed with anger and rage, she liked the idea of Zero being there for her but she hated the man in general.

Growling in rage as she unlatched one of her throwing knives and sent it flying towards Zero, **"Only Elune knows how much I hate you right now!"** Zero turned swiftly as he held his mug up and let the throwing knife stab into it. The thickness of the oak wood prevented the knife from going any further. Frowning slightly as he held the mug up and let the pouring brew flow into his mouth, setting the mug down as he glared angrily towards Kelisa.

Kelisa grinned when she noticed she finally caught his attention. **"Yeah that's right you smelly fat ogre come at me!"** Kelisa held up the fishing pole as she mocked Zero even more with it. Zero frowned as he quickly rushed towards Kelisa with intense speed, she almost fell victim to his charge but her fast reaction saved her from the fatal blow. Kelisa swiftly found her way behind the enraged warrior as she swatted the back of his head with her fishing pole.

Dori watched the two carefully as he stabbed the large fish through the skull killing it instantly before grabbing the back of its fin and pulled it towards his table and started to scrape the scales off the large fish that was caught; nothing between the two gave him the reason to stop the fight. Zero let his rage overwhelm him as he finally caught hold of Kelisa's slippery figure, gripping hold of her arm tightly as his leg swept under hers sending her off-balance and giving him the upper hand.

Kelisa felt her body slip off the ground along with the stone grip of Zero's hand on her arm, having to think fast Kelisa let her balance go as she used Zero's brutal strength for her roundhouse kick. Letting her legs sweep off the earth below her she took her left leg and brought it up towards Zero's face, seeing that the overly raged warrior hadn't expected the attack Kelisa swiftly took the distraction and aimed for his open flesh.

Zero recoiled from Kelisa's body as he released her arm and blocked her next kick, letting his body stumble back some to give him distance from the woman before him. "**Alright you monkey kicking jackass. Let's get serious here."** Zero unsheathed his long sword as he changed his stance into a ready charge.

Kelisa laughed mockingly as he held her fists up and prepared herself to fist fight the warrior she wasn't going to let him have the last laugh from this fight like most of the others. Dori put his scraping knife and fish down onto the make-shift table and stood up yet he wasn't fast enough to catch Zero as he charged off long sword in hand towards Kelisa.

Kelisa held her fists up as she smiled softly while she easily dodged Zero's long sword. Not expecting Zero to thrust his elbow towards her face, Kelisa recoiled back as she threw her fist up and caught his arm before his long sword swung back towards her once more. The weight and power of Zero's charge left a sickening loud crack breaking between the two as they both shifted their attention to the ground below them, following the loud crack came the rushing sound of water and the cold shock from the loss of body control.

Dori dashed towards the broken edge of the riverbank to see Zero and Kelisa pulled down into the heavy rush of the river. Cursing under his breath as he follow alongside the riverbank trying to keep his eyes locked on the two struggling figures being pulled deeper into the rushing river. His chase ended at the edge of the waterfall, all he could do was watch the two helplessly figures get washed over the waterfall.

* * *

Jade lowered her body to faintly match the branch she was quietly perched upon, gold eyes peered out of the bush below the tree as both Night Elf and Beast thought alike. Standing not far from where the two had been stealthed at was a fully grown Buck, a doe and a fawn. Dori had told the two to scan the area for any sign of living creatures, and what Jade had found would be their meal for the next two days.

Shadowclaw was the first to move in as he swiftly picked up speed and bombarded the large Buck from behind. Loud growling and slashing of the claws to flesh could be heard, Jade wasted no time as she knocked back one of her arrows and caught the fawn square in the chest; making the doe flee into the woods. Silently congratulating herself with her sharp shooting she moved her attention towards the struggling buck and Shadowclaw. The beast was actually giving the King of Nightsabers a worthy fight.

Jade knocked back another arrow as her bow aimed for the bucks head, making sure she found a clear shot without harming her Nightsaber companion. It was a split second opening as Jade's eyes grew large while releasing the arrow as it cut through the air around it and landing a perfect shot through the bucks antlered head.

Shadowclaw pulled his fangs out of the buck's neck as he glared at Jade rather annoyed. Throwing her bow across her back as she tightened her quiver around her upper right thigh, waving off the sabers expression she walked over towards the fawn as she tied its hooves together; making it easier to carry back to the camp.

Jade looked at Shadowclaw as the Nightsaber quietly pulled the large buck through the quiet and still forest. There hadn't been much of anything within these forests since they set out earlier today towards Suramar, the thought of returning home gave Jade a sickening feeling yet she felt homesick at the same time.

* * *

Returning to camp only to find Dori as he cleared off his make-shift table from all of the fish scales from the previous fish he had skinned. A pot was set atop the campfire full of water as Dori cut up herbs before sprinkling the cut up herbs into the water. Jade and Shadowclaw set the Buck and Fawn beside the table before walking off to wash off.

Dori looked at the healthy hunt before turning his attention towards the unnaturally large Nightsaber and Jade, somewhat surprised they had even found deer meat in these forests.

Jade stripped herself of her fur boots and thick leather vest as she inspected the broken off pieces of riverbank just a few feet away from her, she did not remember the section of that landscape being broken before her and Shadowclaw's hunt. Slightly confused she dipped her loose silver hair into the water as she felt the paws of Shadowclaw batting at her silver locks of hair in the easy flow of the riverbank.

Pulling her hair to her side as she twisted it around attempting to drain it of the river water; without luck Jade retied her thick leather vest around her chest before joining Dori back near the camp, Shadowclaw shook many times drying his thick winter fur out while he wondered off to find a large amount of remaining spring grass.

Dori's gold eyes locked onto Jade's emerald ones as the two kept their silent and awkward stare for what seemed like ages. Jade was the first to break the stare off as she walked over towards her packed traveling bag, sitting with her legs crossed as she rummaged through her belongings.

Dori walked over towards the pot of water as it slowly started to rise to a boil, adding a few raw vegetables and more herbs and seasonings before returning to his seat and continued sharpening his twin daggers.

The two daggers were a sight to be seen from afar, one was bathed in dark magic that dripped with what looked to be black ooze yet the essence wasn't there; it was like a shadow of evil. The other twin blade was bathed in a pure white essence as it let off a radiant glow of warmth and life.

Jade had always been fascinated with Dori's blades since back in the bandit village when he saved her with the white twin dagger yet she could never ask him about them; least she didn't know how to bring up the conversation without it being strange. Packing her traveling back once more after pulling out two silver strings and wrapping them around her arm still sitting with her legs crossed, Jade pulls all her hair to her left side as she picks up her brush and brushes her silver locks into a smooth silky touch.

Deciding to make small talk between the two seeing that Shadowclaw had ran off and left her; Jade had no other choice. "So the broken landscape near the riverbank, what happened there? It wasn't like that when I and Shadow left to go hunting." Jade finished brushing her silver hair as she began to braid the pieces together slowly.

Dori rested his white twin dagger onto the make-shift table as he un-sheathed his black one and began to sharpen that one; his gold eyes looked up towards Jade for a short moment before he responded to her. "Nothing serious, Zero refused to aid Kelisa in catching our dinner tonight; so after Kelisa reeled the fish in, she beat him upside the head with the fishing pole." Dori found himself grinning as he spoke the last part, something about seeing his brother getting beat with a fishing pole tickled his funny bone.

Jade took a moment to let the thought of Zero getting hit with the fishing pole sink it, she wished she could've been here when that happened. Looking around the camp to spot the two; seeing that neither of them was here she returned her attention towards Dori as he quietly continued to sharpen his dagger.  
**"So where are they at anyways?"** Jade's voice called out as she finished braiding her hair as she laid it flat against her left shoulder.

Dori smiled slyly to himself as he finished sharpening the black twin dagger, sheathing the two before covering them up with two different cloths, one had been white and the other was a midnight blue; but what struck Jade as odd was which piece of the cloth he put on the daggers.  
Dori covered his black twin dagger with the white cloth before sheathing it and putting it back onto his belt, as for the white one he covered it with the midnight blue cloth as he strapped it to his other side.

**"Well if you want to know where they went, that's a mighty easy question to answer.**" Dori stated as he walked over towards the pot over the campfire and slowly stirred the boiling veggies.

Jade waited patiently for him to continue speaking before she spoke a word. Dori had noticed her silent as he rested the steel spoon atop the make-shift table.  
**"As you know my brother likes to drink a lot, which makes his ego swell up. When Kelisa hit him with the fishing pole, his ego busted into a million little pieces."** Dori spoke with a straight face, there were some moments be didn't even know how to two were related. **"Kelisa taunted him into a fight as she mocked him by going empty handed; Zero let his man pride get the best of him as the two fought. Zero's charge broke off the riverbank cliff and the two fell into the rushing water.**" Dori summed up what happened as he sat back in his chair relaxed.

Jade felt horror wash over her as she swiftly stood up and glared at Dori with a hard stare. Almost as if he doesn't care the two got washed away and most likely downed in the waterfall at the end of the riverbank. Jade let out a sharp whistle as she threw her boots back on and grabbed her long sword, from the shadow parts of the quiet forest came the large Nightsaber beast.

Dori sat back as he watched Jade rush back and forth gathering things and strapping it to Shadowclaw's large figure, letting out a quiet laugh thinking that she wouldn't hear him; but he was wrong. Jade turned her attention to the gold eyed rogue before frowning,** "What are you laughing about Dori? That's your brother and Kelisa out there, why** **haven't you gone to find them?"** Jade's temper rose a little with each passing second.

Dori casted a smile towards her as he sat forward in his chair to stroke Shadowclaw's mane, him and the Nightsaber had seemed to settle down and become friends since this morning. **"My brother's drunk, they'll be fine."** Dori said flatly he obviously wasn't worried about either of them.

Jade glared at him like he was crazy while Shadowclaw lay down near his feet, the saber seemed to agree with Dori as he shrugged the supplies off his back; sighing defeated as Jade picked up the supplies and returned them to where she had found them. Sitting beside her belonging as she waited for Zero and Kelisa to find their way back.


End file.
